


Место, где тепло

by luthiele



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Rescue
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthiele/pseuds/luthiele
Summary: My very own, very dear rescue story. It departs from canon mostly around the events of ep. 8, but I prefer to leave some points rather vague. I don't go in depth on details of their rescue as well, the story is much more about warmth, sincerity, self-dicovery, friendship and love confessions. And yes, even Irving is somehow alive. Because I said so.In Russian for the time being, but English translation is halfway done.
Relationships: Captain Francis Crozier & Thomas Blanky, Captain Francis Crozier/Commander James Fitzjames, Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross, Commander James Fitzjames & Lt Henry T. D. Le Vesconte, Harry D. S. Goodsir/Lady Silence | Silna, John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Место, где тепло

**Джеймс**

Он поднимется на ноги последним. 

Он говорит себе, что в его слабости нет ничего зазорного, но все же само это слово, слабость, отдает ноющей болью в зубы. 

Это голос тщеславия, он знает, и испытывает нечто вроде стыда уже за одно то, что подобные мысли посещают его теперь, когда он избежал смерти чудом – нет, не чудом, человеческой добротой и милосердием. Вот что спасло его, не судьба, не чудо, и тем более не бесконечная, сверкающая, неистощимая удача, в которую он когда-то верил. Верил, что она не позволит ему умереть, не совершив чего-то по-настоящему великого. 

Фрэнсис, и команда, и Фэйрхольм, и Нетсилик, и люди Торговой Компании, и снова Фрэнсис, и горький отвар лишайника, бережно вливаемый в рот, когда он еще не мог жевать, и куски тюленьей кожи, отвратительные на вкус, когда жевать уже мог – вот что спасло ему жизнь.

Но видимо, тщеславие – змeя, которую не изведешь так просто. Даже не змея, много чести для него, червь ришта, которого довелось видеть на юге, которого достают из отвратительной раны, медленно, постепенно наматывая на палочку, иначе рана не заживет. 

Когда он доверяет свои мысли Фрэнсису, Фрэнсис улыбается:

– Я могу ошибаться, Джеймс, но почти уверен, что доктор Гудсир согласится со мной. Возвращение твоего тщеславия – верный признак, что ты идешь на поправку. Еще немного, ты попросишь зеркало, и тогда я буду окончательно спокоен, зная, что ты вновь становишься собой. 

– Я не думаю, что я хочу снова становится _тем_ собой, Фрэнсис, – говорит Джеймс серьезно. 

Фрэнсис отвечает так же серьезно и совершенно спокойно. 

– А я думаю, что возвратиться к тем, кем мы были прежде, невозможно, даже если бы мы захотели. К счастью или к несчастью. Ни для тебя, ни для меня, ни для кого из нас. 

– Это хорошо, – говорит Джеймс, потому что эти слова и впрямь приносят успокоение. 

– Да, – кивает Фрэнсис. – Думаю, что да. 

И он поправляет на Джеймсе одеяло – теплое, из меха карибу, уютно пахнущее чем-то смутно звериным. В этом жесте нет никакой практической необходимости. Джеймсу только кажется или Фрэнсис и впрямь задерживает руку чуть дольше, чем требуется, находит повод прикоснуться чуть чаще, чем требует простая забота? В этот раз, и раньше? Джеймс отчетливо помнит только последние дни, но… Правда ли, что пока он лежал в лихорадке, Фрэнсис часами держал его за руку, прижимал ладонь к своей груди? Или это только сон, навеянный жаром? 

Как удостовериться, чтобы не вспугнуть нечто, легчайшее, хрупкое, словно бабочка перепархивающее от его рук к рукам Фрэнсиса? 

– Кроме того, если ты вновь возьмешься за старое, будет как я предсказал: твоя история о снайпере станет на добрые полчаса длиннее, а я… 

– А ты любишь всегда оказываться правым, – заканчивает Джеймс. 

Фрэнсис только посмеивается в ответ, и Джеймс думает, как нравится ему призывать этот смех – всегда негромкий, словно немного украдкой, но теплый и живой. 

И думает, как уютно, словно еще одно меховое одеяло, это словесное подобие обмена дружескими тычками в плечо, уже вовсе лишенное желчи и желания уязвить, с намерением только повеселить, только поднять дух. 

– Думаю, тебе приятно будет знать, что ты прав еще в одном: я хочу попросить зеркало. 

– Я не сомневался ни на минуту, – Фрэнсис улыбается, затем серьезнеет снова. – Постарайся не расстраиваться увиденному слишком сильно, Джеймс. Почти все последствия цинги обратимы. 

Джеймс кивает. Фрэнсис поправляет ему подушку, его ладонь оказывается так близко от уха, что Джеймс чувствует исходящее от нее тепло. 

Бабочка перепархивает снова. 

Джеймс так соскучился по бабочкам. 

***

Увиденное в зеркале не расстраивает, хотя и радоваться нечему. Цинга стоила ему трех зубов – не самая непомерная дань, как он слышал, и дыры заметны, только если улыбнуться пошире. Ничего, что не исправил бы искусный дантист по возвращении, хотя думать об этом почему-то совершенно не хочется. Волосы слиплись и засалены, но все равно заметно, что сильно поредели и пошли сединой. На губах остались последние корки. И конечно, из лица торчат все кости, щеки совсем запали. Кости торчат и из тела, но чтобы в этом удостовериться, зеркало не нужно. Кто бы мог подумать, что выражение про мешок с костями может описывать положение дел настолько буквально.

Он выглядит намного старше, чем помнит себя, но это почему-то не пугает. Возможно, потому, что чувствует себя он тоже намного старше. 

Тщеславие молчит. 

***

Он снова вспоминает дни, когда ровно эти раны пытались убить его в первый раз.

Он начал сочинять свою историю, пока доктор Стэнли (с тем же отстраненным выражением на лице, что и в ночь Карнавала, с тем же отстраненным выражением, с каким он поджег себя) вылавливал пулю из раны щипцами. «Вы счастливчик, лейтенант Фицджеймс, – сказал ему Стэнли. – Легкое не задето, а ребра срастутся». Счастливчик, повторил про себя Джеймс, да, счастливчик, вцепился в это слово, заслонился как щитом, чтобы не вопить от боли, чтобы не бояться остаться увечным, не бояться смерти. Это слово, к нему второе, третье, десятое. 

Тот, кто у врача под щипцами, которые ушли под ребра на глубину трех дюймов, складывает из своей боли, из запаха железа и пороха занимательную, остроумную повесть – этот человек не может умереть. 

Не может. 

И потом, в корабельном лазарете, пока каждый вдох был пыткой, а чтобы пошевелиться, нужно было несколько минут набираться мужества, Джеймс веселил Данди, веселил всех, кто приходил навестить его, то есть всех офицеров на корабле, требовал вина, потому что «целительным его свойствам я доверяю больше, чем всем склянкам доктора Стэнли, при всем уважении». И пока рядом был кто-то другой, пока рядом были _зрители_ , можно было даже махнуть рукой в театральном жесте – но ничего не болело. Целительные свойства вина – возможно. Чудодейственная сила позолоченного вымысла, встающего между тобой, грязью, кровью и болью – несомненно. 

Человек, который на операционном столе, обливаясь холодным липким потом, требует только что вынутую пулю на память и на удачу, не может умереть от этой пули. 

Не может. 

Он боялся когда-нибудь остаться со страхом и болью один на один, жалкий и нагой. 

Но не остался. Только между ним и ужасом встало нечто иное, нечто, что он до сих пор не решается назвать словами, но про что точно знает – позолота это только оскорбит. 

Впрочем, позолота и не удержится. 

***

**_Фрэнсис_ **

Джеймс поправляется медленно, но верно. Фрэнсис ловит себя на том, что наблюдает, как Джеймс ест, и это простое, предельно далекое от всякой возвышенности зрелище наполняет теплом и покоем. Еще совсем недавно Джеймс, в лихорадке и забытьи, не мог глотать, и отвар лишайника нужно было вливать ему в горло почти по капле, медленно, очень медленно и осторожно придерживать за челюсть, чтобы он не захлебнулся, Зеленоватая теплая водица стекала по его горлу, смешиваясь с сукровицей из десен. Бридженс справлялся с этой задачей ничуть не хуже, более умело, на что мягко намекнул Фрэнсису, но только единожды, после чего поглядел долгим, внимательным взглядом и молча поправил Фрэнсису руку. 

Что-то свирепое и суеверное внутри (ему можно быть суеверным, он – моряк!) утверждало, что он должен непременно позаботиться о Джеймсе сам. Иначе у чудодейственного лишайника не будет полной силы.

Абсолютно абсурдная идея, но он не простил бы себя. 

И вот Джеймс жует тюленятину, охотно, с аппетитом, время от времени хмурится и, позабыв про приличия, явно выуживает языком мясо, застрявшее в новообретенной щели между зубов. 

Должно быть, с такой нежностью матери смотрят на выздоравливающих детей, думает Фрэнсис. Сравнение кажется не вполне подходящим, но сейчас ему трудно подобрать более точное. 

Джеймс, безусловно, замечает его взгляды, но смущенным не кажется, только беззлобно подтрунивает про заботливость наседки, и глаза у него чистые, ясные, блестящие. 

– Я буду носить это звание с гордостью, – отвечает Фрэнсис. 

– Как тебе и следует, – кивает Джеймс, и тон его только наполовину шутливый. 

Джеймс все еще засыпает внезапно, посреди фразы, и когда он роняет голову на грудь, так и не договорив одного из своих красочных периодов, Фрэнсис укладывает его на подушку, стараясь не разбудить. Остается на несколько минут, слушает дыхание – ровное, глубокое, здоровое, и этот звук омывает таким же чувством покоя, как шорох прибоя на побережье. 

Потом он откидывает парусиновый полог, и выходит в лагерь, и слушает снова, и шум прибоя становится еще размереннее, еще громче в его ушах здесь, где во все стороны до горизонта расстилается битый сланец. Он обходит лагерь, без настоящей необходимости, только чтобы смотреть, как его люди улыбаются губами без следов цинги. Том Хартнелл насвистывает моряцкую песенку, попадая мимо всех нот. Стук деревянной ноги Блэнки, гулкий на сланце, ему аккомпанирует. Где-то смеются. Где-то говорят на иннуктитуте, и Фрэнсис различает только отдельные слова. Гудсир негромко, но решительно спорит с врачом Торговой Компании о материях, в которых Фрэнсис может себе позволить не разбираться. Печка извергает дым, густой и жирный, запах, далекий от изысканности настолько, насколько это возможно. Но это запах жизни и здоровья, и Фрэнсис с наслаждением набирает его полные легкие. Можно слушать, можно позволить себе закрыть глаза и не бояться, что все исчезнет. 

Это еще не конец, он знает. До настоящей безопасности еще мили и мили пути, и хорошо бы успеть выдвинуться в ближайшие несколько недель, но теперь мили выглядят преодолимыми, преодолимыми в действительности, человеческими силами, а не только неведомым чудом. 

Одной своей частью, бодрствующей постоянно, он тревожится о девятерых, оставшихся на Эребусе, и считает дни. Он порывался отправиться со спасательной партией, но голос разума возобладал. По сравнению со своими людьми он непостижимым ему самому образом оставался бодрым и полным сил, но, конечно, только по сравнению с ними, и спасательную партию замедлил бы. 

И Джеймс. Все в нем немедленно поднимало мятеж при мысли оставить Джеймса в тогдашнем его состоянии. 

Он вспоминает, как две недели назад (две недели, а кажется – две жизни) увидел силуэты над гребнем холма, как подогнулись колени, как больно впился в них сланец и как впервые за всю жизнь он пожалел о своем неверии, о том, что там, за занавесом белого арктического неба нет никого, кто мог бы принять его благодарность, бесконечную, неизмеримую благодарность. 

Но люди – могли. 

***

Блэнки одобрительно постукивает по полозьям саней, деревом о дерево, цыкает зубом. 

– С олухов Адмиралтейства надо бы шкуры поспускать, Фрэнсис. Только напрасный труд – и шкуры-то ни на что не сгодятся. Каким только барахлом не набили наши трюмы, а для вот этих красавиц места не нашлось. 

– Посчитай меня среди олухов, Томас, справедливости ради. 

Блэнки только хмыкает. 

– Это уж как знаешь, но я в следующий раз без саней и собак не поплыву дальше Ирландского моря. И то еще подумаю. 

Следующий раз, Боже правый, думает Фрэнсис, но может только головой покачать. 

Гудсир и врач Компании согласны, что для Блэнки опасности нет, и в один голос восхищаются его выносливостью, но Фрэнсис все же нет-нет, да и посматривает на новую деревянную ногу. 

Обрубок пришлось отнять еще выше – опасная затея даже в лучших обстоятельствах и условиях. Долгий, долгий скрежет пилы о бедренную кость Фрэнсис запомнит до конца своих дней, но он не позволил бы и ангелу с сияющим мечом, и самому Господу Богу изгнать себя с операции. Впрочем, никто и не попытался. 

«Если уж я не достался этой твари, ничем меньшим меня теперь не возьмешь» – было первое, что заявил Блэнки, когда к нему вернулся сорванный голос. 

А после одобрил новую ногу.

– В эту войдет в два раза больше выпивки. 

– Так и утонуть недолго, – сказал Фрэнсис, за что получил чувствительный тычок в плечо, от которого пробрало такой радостью, что впору загорланить шанти, как тридцать лет назад. 

***

**Джеймс**

Первая попытка встать на ноги оканчивается полным фиаско: в глазах темнеет, и он падает в обморок. Чтобы затем очнуться и выслушать несколько замечаний Гудсира, полных мягкой укоризны и весьма прочувствованную речь Фрэнсиса, которая сводится к одному – к решительному запрету вот так вскакивать, во имя всего святого, Джеймс.

Он думал, будет нелегко смириться с тем, как медленно он выздоравливает, но смиряться не пришлось. Когда он впадает в размеренный, неторопливый ритм – сегодня еще шаг, завтра еще два, ему становится спокойно и даже легко. Легко, хотя тело противится каждому новому шагу. И он знает причину. 

У Фрэнсиса есть гораздо более важные дела, чем служить ему костылем и проводником, знает Джеймс, но не находит в себе сил возразить, не находит сил отказаться. Эгоистично, он знает. Но и Фрэнсис смотрит на него так, словно это занятие приносит ему радость, и Джеймс уверен – Фрэнсис отнюдь не тяготится их маленьким ежедневным путешествием – на десять шагов от палатки и обратно, на двенадцать, на пятнадцать. 

Фрэнсис уже привычно подныривает головой под его руку, помогает подняться, обхватывает второй рукой за пояс – осторожно, чтобы не потревожить рану. Фрэнсис нетороплив и терпелив, вполголоса считает шаги и бормочет слова одобрения и поощрения. Оборотная сторона его темперамента скрывала столько тепла и заботы, Джеймс узнал их еще задолго до спасения, а теперь исчезла еще и горечь, исчезла тревога, осталась только радость. Фрэнсис греет его в тысячи раз сильнее, чем арктическое солнце, но и ему Джеймс охотно подставляет лицо. Жмурится, чувствует ветер на щеках, холодный, но больше не угрожающий смертью, слушает, как скрипит сланец, как в лагере разговаривают, смеются, спорят о чем-то, честят кого-то болваном. Пахнет вездесущей тюленятиной, невероятно гадкой, невероятно прекрасной тюленятиной. 

Фрэнсис излучает столько тепла, что Джеймс не захотел бы отпустить его от себя, даже если бы мог.

*******

Он чувствует себя растроганным тем, как многие приходят справиться о его здоровье, пожелать скорейшего выздоровления, спросить, не нужно ли для него что-нибудь сделать. 

– Они любят тебя, Джеймс, – говорит Фрэнсис, словно повторяет самоочевидный факт, и наверное, он прав, и Джеймс и сам не знает, почему на глаза наворачиваются слезы. 

Ирвинг, который оправился от своей ножевой раны так быстро, что впору позавидовать, приходит предложить помолиться вместе – и Джеймс охотно соглашается. Он никогда не находил в себе особенно много подлинного религиозного чувства, но зато всегда находил звуки молитвы и службы умиротворяющими, особенно если читал их кто-то глубоко и прочно утвержденный в вере, как сэр Джон. Ирвингу недостает этой спокойной убежденности, но он с лихвой компенсирует ее недостаток неподдельным жаром. 

Данди, конечно, тоже приходит, время от времени подменяет Фрэнсиса в роли почетного костыля. Джеймс рад видеть, что с него цинга почти не взяла дани, во всяком случае, видимой. Данди выглядит полностью здоровым, только исхудавшим (но кто в лагере не исхудал). Вот только держится он так, что Джеймс сперва испугался, не отразился ли на Данди свинец тяжелее, чем на других – так сумрачно он смотрит, так деревянно держится, так односложно говорит. Но со слов Фрэнсиса и Гарри Гудсира выходит, что Данди, за пределами палатки Джеймса, деятелен, даже чересчур, приходится останавливать его порывы взять на себя слишком много. Эту повадку Джеймс знает – он сам делал так много раз, когда хотел избежать того, чтобы оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. 

Данди уверяет его, что все превосходно, Джеймсу не следует беспокоиться, а следует подумать о себе. Подступиться к нему невозможно. О делах в лагере он говорит даже с преувеличенной охотой, но добиться, что у него на самом деле уме, не получается. 

Что бы там его ни ело, Джеймс уверен, что это чушь, и обещает себе вытрясти ее из Данди. 

Разумеется, когда снова сможет кого бы то ни было трясти. 

***

Джеймс знал, конечно. Самое меньшее – догадывался. Пока учишься надежно и изощренно избегать подозрений любого рода, становишься исключительно внимателен к знакам у окружающих, какими бы незначительными они ни казались. 

Джеймс был готов оказывать покровительство, если потребуется, из привязанности, из признательности, из солидарности. До определенного предела, разумеется, выводимого неким уравнением, куда более сложным, чем любые артиллерийские расчеты. Одна половина уравнения включала желание не становиться лицемером в собственных глазах, включала совесть, хотя многие бы оспаривали, что у человека вроде него может быть совесть. Но даже оставив в стороне соображения совести, Джеймс питал немало личной теплоты к Джону Бридженсу, с его безупречной вежливостью, мягкими манерами, поистине ангельским, терпением, и вовсе не желал оказаться даже косвенной причиной серьезных неприятностей для него. 

Вторая половина уравнения содержала морскую карьеру, угрозу прослыть офицером, который пренебрегает корабельной дисциплиной, и желание не попадать под подозрения самому. На любом корабле есть шанс встретить кого-то вроде Джона Ирвинга, чье благочестие не поколебать никаким обаянием. Впрочем, то же волей-неволей взращенное чутье подсказывало Джеймсу, что Джона Ирвинга роднит с ним больше, чем тот, вероятно, признавался самому себе. Джеймс думал иногда, не лежит ли за каждым или почти за каждым негодованием и бурным отвращением все та же, но тщательно отрицаемая, яростно отвергаемая наклонность. 

Так или иначе, к его облегчению, торговаться с совестью ни разу не довелось. Бридженс был безупречно осторожен, Джеймс долгое время даже не был уверен, кто именно из команды был его возлюбленным. 

На марше, конечно, не догадаться было невозможно. 

Слово «карьера» и все связанные с ней чаяния и опасения давно уже казались пустыми и гулкими как вскрытая голднеровская жестянка, и настолько же привлекательными. 

И поэтому Джеймс спрашивает просто, без затей:

– Как поживает мистер Пеглар, Джон?

Бридженс подбирается на мгновение, несомненно, старая привычка, которая не вызывает у Джеймса ничего, кроме сочувствия. Он старается, чтобы доброжелательность, которую он испытывает, читалась у него на лице. 

– Хорошо, сэр, – отвечает Бридженс после секундной заминки и заметно опускает плечи. – Он отправился сегодня с охотничьей партией. 

– Рад это слышать, – говорит Джеймс. 

– Спасибо, сэр. Генри спрашивал о вас.

– Можете ему при случае передать мою самую искреннюю, самую черную зависть, Джон. Боюсь, мне нескоро доведется поразмять ноги с ружьем.

Бридженс улыбается:

– Думаю, скорее, чем вам сейчас кажется, сэр. 

***

Фрэнсис пробовал сначала читать ему вслух – из Библии и какого-то сборника проповедей, последнего, что уцелело. Как догадывается Джеймс, уцелело стараниями Джона Ирвинга. В сочетании с манерой Фрэнсиса бубнить и жевать слова они стали и вовсе непереносимы, и Джеймс взмолился о пощаде. Так что теперь Фрэнсис рассказывает. Его истории не украшены завитушками и не покрыты позолотой, но Джеймс слушает охотно, даже жадно. Увлекаясь, Фрэнсис сбивается на густой ирландский выговор, и Джеймс думает, что находит его очаровательным. Сестры, братья, родители, Ольстер – Джеймс слушает и слушает. 

Он совсем не хочет отпускать Фрэнсиса от себя, но внимает укорам совести. У Фрэнсиса и без того немало дел, и эгоистично удерживать его при себе слишком долго. 

– Тебе тоже нужно отдыхать, Фрэнсис, – говорит Джеймс. 

– Я отдыхаю, – отвечает Фрэнсис. – Здесь, с тобой. 

Джеймс задерживает дыхание на мгновение, но не решается переспросить. 

***

В день, когда он уже может пройти свою ежедневную норму шагов, опираясь только на руку Фрэнсиса, а не на него целиком, Джеймс чувствует не только торжество, но и потерю. У него больше нет разумной причины быть к Фрэнсису так близко, что теплые облачка его дыхания (легкие, как бабочки, бабочки…) долетают до щеки. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Гудсир настоял, чтобы несколько банок были сохранены в целости и доставлены в Англию, как доказательство, но остальные были отданы команде на растерзание, иногда, как заметил Фрэнсис, весьма изобретательное. Фрэнсис не препятствует: пусть выместят на безответных жестянках хоть часть обиды и страха, вреда не будет. Видит Бог, он и сам охотно присоединился бы к расправе, если бы капитану было позволено нечто подобное. Но одно то, что у людей были силы на злость, радовало его. И в особенности, когда дело дошло до некой версии футбола, которую затеяли Хартнелл и Пеглар, где жестянка служила мячом, а цель игры, похоже, состояла в том, чтобы пнуть ее посильнее и растоптать понадежнее. 

– Я бы присоединился, – вздыхает Джеймс с несомненной завистью, когда Фрэнсис пересказывает ему новости дня. 

– Нисколько не сомневаюсь, – улыбается Фрэнсис. – Еще немного, и ты сможешь. 

***

Джеймс начинает рассказывать истории снова. 

Он, судя по всему, принадлежит к числу тех людей, для кого говорить так же важно, как дышать воздухом. Пестуя свою нелюдимость, Фрэнсис склонен был ставить знак равенства между разговорчивостью и пустословием – из глубин меланхолии разница между ними и впрямь не видна. Но сейчас мир перед ним ясный и прозрачный, словно отмытый дочиста, и рассказы Джеймса звучат в этом мире как музыка. 

Рассказчик он прирожденный, не одно только тщеславие все эти годы питало его красноречие. Наблюдательность, любознательность, острота ума – они никуда не делись, люди, события, разговоры очерчены быстро, короткими, но живыми и точными чертами, как на его рисунках. Только он почти не говорит о своей морской карьере – а если и говорит, его воспоминания далеки от парадных повестей. Он рассказывает о детстве, теперь, когда может позволить себе говорить свободно, не боясь сказать лишнего: о младшем брате, о приемных родителях (Джеймс зовет их дядюшкой и тетушкой, но Фрэнсис слышит в его голосе столько теплоты, сколько не всякий уделяет родителям кровным), о собаках и кошках (и его гепард занимает логичное и почетное место в их ряду), снова о младшем брате, о невестке, о крестниках.

Джеймс пробовал рассказать ему о своей семье еще до спасения, словно торопился передать, пока еще мог, но… ему не хватало дыхания, самого обычного, буквального, физического дыхания. И память тоже подводила его, и было больно наблюдать, как Джеймс, самый красноречивый, самый искусный рассказчик на флоте, в растерянности ищет простые слова, как он не может припомнить какой-то простой детали.

Теперь, чем дальше тем больше, Джеймс дышит полной грудью, слова снова повинуются ему, и его истории, которые Фрэнсис принимает как подарки, искрятся и переливаются вновь. 

– Я льщу себя надеждой, что с ролью обожаемого дядюшки я справляюсь превосходно, что же до роли крестного отца, то, вероятно, мне следует признать полный и заведомый провал, – говорит он и улыбается.

И добавляет, снова и снова: 

– Я очень хочу познакомить тебя с ними. 

Что-то отзывается мгновенной болью внутри. Джеймс уже это говорил – и тогда его слова были зыбкой, призрачной надеждой, что оба они понимали. Теперь его слова – план, просто план на будущее. 

– Я буду рад, – отвечает Фрэнсис снова. – Я буду рад познакомиться с людьми, которых ты так любишь, Джеймс. 

И улыбается:

– Вот по отношению к ним будет не вполне справедливо. Ты и сам знаешь, каков я собеседник за ужином. 

– Ты наговариваешь на себя, – отвечает Джеймс серьезно. – И потом, они… не суди о них по моим манерам. Уильям – человек исключительной искренности и доброты, я не всегда понимаю, как его сердце помещается у него в груди, и он определенно унаследовал свое сердце от тети Луизы. Да и Элизабет ему не уступает. Они… они хорошие люди, Фрэнсис, и ты понравишься им. 

– Тогда решено. 

Джеймс улыбается, счастливо и открыто. Фрэнсис знает, чему так радуется. Эти планы быть представленным Коннингемам (к которым он уже, заведомо чувствует немало теплоты) говорят о явном, ясном намерении сохранить связь там, в Англии. Не то чтобы он сомневался, но всякий раз, когда Джеймс подтверждает свое желание, Фрэнсис чувствует прилив тепла, словно от прикосновения его руки. 

Фрэнсис сожалеет, что у него нет такой семьи, представить которой Джеймса было бы радостью для них обоих. Его отношения с семьей давно уже в лучшем случае отстраненные, в худшем – натянутые, питаемые почти полностью только братским долгом. 

Но он может отыскать в себе те же чувства, что и Джеймс. Когда видит, как хорошо Джеймс ладит с Блэнки, как простирает свои сильно потрепанные крылья над Джопсоном (стараясь быть незаметным, но Джеймс Фицджеймс вряд ли органически способен стать незаметным). 

Фрэнсис думает, хочет ли познакомить Джеймса и Софию. О, они были _представлены_ друг другу, разумеется, но никогда не были _знакомы_. 

Он не без удивления находит в себе отголосок ревности, и не может понять ни ее источника, ни ее направления. 

Или может?

***

– Фрэнсис, ты же знаешь что-то, – вздыхает Джеймс. 

«Он готов был оставить тебя умирать в одиночестве, и теперь мучится чувством вины», – вот что знает Фрэнсис, но он прежде отрежет себе язык и скормит еще какому-нибудь арктическому чудовищу, чем скажет это Джеймсу. 

Фрэнсис не испытывает к Ле Весконту (как и к Литтлу, если на то пошло, но у того не было _друзей_ среди безнадежно, как тогда казалось, больных) ни презрения, ни гнева. Страх и отчаяние заставляют людей задуматься и о худшем. 

А когда минуют – оставляют с последствиями.

– Джеймс, это не моя тайна. 

– Боже, Фрэнсис, да что он такого сделал, что вы все как заговор храните? Съел кого-нибудь? Или того хуже – съел без ножа и вилки?

– Джеймс. 

– Поверь, я не наседал бы на тебя, но ведь из него и слова не вытянешь, Фрэнсис. 

Он даже не догадывается, думает Фрэнсис, и в груди щемит. Он даже не может себе представить. 

* * *

**Джеймс**

Томас Джопсон стоит двух лейтенантов, а справляется за троих. Очевидно, насколько Фрэнсис ценит его, насколько полагается на него (и совершенно заслуженно), насколько привязан к нему. И именно по этим причинам Джеймс намеревается поговорить с Джопсоном наедине, без Фрэнсиса. Последнее, чего он сейчас хочет – чтобы его расположение было воспринято как щедрый красивый жест или, еще хуже, как проявление фаворитизма.

Томас Джопсон младше него всего несколькими годами, не без удивления осознает Джеймс, перебирая корабельные списки в памяти, которая все еще не блещет и возможно, блистать уже никогда не будет, но на которую снова можно положиться. В конце концов, все назначения в экспедицию прошли через его руки – а он отнюдь не был небрежен, изучая их, стремясь доказать самому себе и окружающим (особенно Фрэнсису, всегда – Фрэнсису), что он достаточно компетентен, ответственен, добросовестен, что его собственное назначение – не случайность, не удача, а дань его заслугам. Во что сам он верил только в хорошие дни, во что было верить не так-то легко, особенно держа в руках назначение того же Джопсона, где гордо красовалось антарктическое плавание Террора. У стюарда был опыт такого плавания, у Джеймса, третьего по старшинству в экспедиции – нет.

И Томас Джопсон всего шестью годами младше него, кто бы мог подумать.

Вот он, Джеймс Фицджеймс – капитан, второй по рангу человек в экспедиции, и больше чем наполовину он обязан своим положением даже не удаче, даже не своему умению очаровывать людей, даже не проявлениям храбрости, а попросту той начальной ступени в обществе, на которую поместила его судьба – и доброта Коннингемов. 

Томас Джопсон не уступает ему ни в одном из тех качеств, которые необходимы хорошему офицеру, а если говорить о цельности характера – то, весьма вероятно, и превосходит, но если бы не стечение обстоятельств и умение Фрэнсиса разбираться в людях, звание лейтенанта было бы для него недосягаемо. 

Вторая мысль проще. Проще, внезапнее и пронзительнее. 

Уильям. Его дорогой, дорогой Уильям, бесценный младший брат. Джеймс так соскучился по нему. 

– Томас, вы уже задумывались о том, захотите ли вернуться в море? 

– Задумывался, сэр. 

– Давайте оставим здесь это «сэр», – Джеймс улыбается и жестом обводит палатку. – Увы, это самое близкое, что у нас есть сейчас к кают-компании, но мы вполне можем ее таковой назначить. Сколько я помню, морской устав позволяет мне и не такие трюки. Так что это скромное обиталище – кают-компания, а значит – здесь мы равны. 

Джопсон улыбается, но Джеймс видит, что он все еще немного настороже – многолетняя привычка человека, которому по большей части приходится держать свои мысли при себе. 

– Хорошо, капитан Фицджеймс. 

– Просто Джеймс, прошу вас. 

Джопсон кивает, но молча. Очевидно, не торопится принять его предложение.

– Так вы хотели бы вернуться в море, Томас?

– Да, – отвечает Джопсон. – Хотя и предпочел бы в следующий раз отправится куда-нибудь не выше сороковой широты. 

– Я думаю, в лагере сейчас нет человека, который не разделял бы вашего желания со всем возможным жаром, – улыбается Джеймс. – Хотя я должен сразу вас предупредить, что тропики могут быть не слаще. 

– Я бы рискнул, – и на лице у Джопсона появляется намек на ответную улыбку.

– Я хотел поблагодарить вас, Томас. Вы справляетесь с обязанностями офицера лучше доброй половины из тех, кого мне доводилось видеть. Нам всем повезло с нашим новым лейтенантом. 

Джопсон пожимает плечами: 

– Но ведь решение капитана в силе только, пока мы не окажемся в Англии, разве нет? Не думаю, чтобы Адмиралтейство так охотно утвердило меня в звании лейтенанта. 

– Капитан Крозье поручится за вас. И Томас, я хочу, чтобы вы знали: я тоже поручусь.

Джопсон смотрит вопросительно, но без недоверия. 

– У меня есть связи в Адмиралтействе. Я скажу вам честно, что не знаю, будут ли они чего-то стоить, когда мы вернемся, но если будут – я предпочту, в кои-то веки, употребить их во благо. Мне нечасто представлялась такая возможность. 

Джопсон выглядит удивленным. Он медлит, задумывается о чем-то, затем спрашивает:

– Вы предлагаете мне… ваше покровительство? 

– Нет, – отвечает Джеймс твердо и честно. – Мою дружбу. 

Тогда Джопсон кивает. 

– Дружбу я могу принять… Джеймс. 

И Джеймс чувствует почти что зависть. У Томаса Джопсона, под всеми его мягкими манерами, хребет стальной. 

– Боюсь только, – говорит Джопсон, – что у меня нет и не предвидится образования для лейтенанта. Я ни к чему подобному никогда не готовился. 

– У нас впереди целая зима, и все мои познания – меньшие, увы, чем я стараюсь показать – в вашем распоряжении. Кроме того, я уверен, что и Джон Ирвинг, и Эдвард Литтл будут настроены схожим образом. Данди – лейтенант ле Весконт – тоже наверняка вызовется помочь, но, между нами говоря, не советую вам особенно доверять его познаниям, какую бы уверенность в ни он ни излучал. 

Теперь Джеймс уверен, что вызвал улыбку.

– Если уж на то пошло, это вы окажете нам всем услугу, поможете не умереть со скуки, потому что вряд ли Компания Гудзонова Залива, при всем гостеприимстве, предложит нам оперу или королевскую библиотеку. 

И Джеймс добавляет доверительно:

– А кроме того, Томас, я проваливал лейтенантские экзамены трижды, и все же оказался здесь.

Джопсон снова отвечает ему улыбкой на улыбку, но все же замечает: 

– Между мной и вами есть очевидная разница, Джеймс. 

Джеймс старается подбирать слова очень осторожно. 

– Она… не так велика, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Что же касается остального, то никто не будет оспаривать ваших достоинств, Томас, они ясны, как день. И если у Адмиралтейства осталась толика здравого смысла, они поймут, что им нужны такие люди, как вы. А я этому поспособствую, насколько будет в моих силах. 

Джопсон кивает, молчит какое-то время, потом говорит:

– А вы, Джеймс? 

– Я? 

– Да. Собираетесь ли вы вернуться в море?

Вопрос застает Джеймса куда менее врасплох, чем, наверное, следовало бы ожидать. 

– Не знаю, Томас, – отвечает он честно. – Сказать вам правду, я не знаю. 

*******

**Фрэнсис**

– Генри, – говорит Фрэнсис, и третий лейтенант ле Весконт бросает взгляд исподлобья, который без преувеличения можно назвать затравленным. 

– Да, капитан. 

– Я хочу поговорить с вами не в качестве капитана. 

Фрэнсис не уточняет, в каком же качестве, потому что сам не знает ответа. Мелькает мысль, что он все еще капеллан экспедиции, но он же не Франклин, на нем, скептике и угрюмце, обязанности капеллана сидели, как мундир наизнанку. Да и будь иначе – не Фрэнсис Крозье мог дать Генри ле Весконту отпущение грехов. Только один человек мог. 

Как ни странно, Фрэнсис представляет Ле Весконта куда в большей степени по рассказам Джеймса, чем благодаря личному знакомству. Три года они провели в совместном плавании, но ле Весконт служил на Эребусе, с обязанностями справлялся, не вызывая нареканий, был не особенно разговорчив в присутствии Фрэнсиса, и единственное, что сам Фрэнсис может про него припомнить – привычку все время жевать. За обедами в кают-компании (боже, как же давно это было, начищенное столовое серебро, хрусталь и фарфор) Генри таскал печенье за печеньем из вазочки, как мальчишка-школьник. 

И смотрел на Джеймса – с преданностью и обожанием. 

С тем, кто смотрел сейчас на Фрэнсиса, не вязался ни знакомый ему человек, ни тем более Генри ле Весконт из рассказов Джеймса – пособник его безумных затей, а иной раз и зачинщик собственных («И когда мы вернулись, выяснилось, что Данди перестрелял орду этих свиней и извел на свою великую войну половину наших запасов пороха. Мы ели его добычу все остальное плавание. Сначала пели ему хвалы. Под конец проклинали». – «И что ты?» – «Я списал в корабельных журналах на упражнения в стрельбе. Даже правда: Данди любит разводить пальбу по любому поводу»). 

Фрэнсис не имеет представления, как подступиться к делу, и потому решает не подступаться. 

– Поговорите с Джеймсом, Генри.

– Это приказ, капитан?

– А иначе вы не пойдете?

Генри ле Весконт не отвечает, только стискивает зубы.

– Джеймс наблюдателен, как вы должно быть, знаете лучше меня. Он видит, что-то неладно, и это висит над ним черным облаком. Генри, вы же его друг. 

– Если я расскажу ему, то потеряю его дружбу. 

– Да, – соглашается Фрэнсис. – Возможно, потеряете. Но молчание разрушит вашу дружбу наверняка. 

– Что ж, он заслуживает куда лучших друзей, чем я, капитан Крозье. 

– Речь не об этом, Генри. Не о том, кого он заслуживает. Речь о том, к кому он привязан. А привязан он к вам. 

Ле Весконт поднимает глаза. 

– Я не понимаю, капитан. Разве вы не... презираете меня?

– Нет, – отвечает Фрэнсис. – Нет, Генри. 

***

**Джеймс**

Затронуть эту тему придется так или иначе, и Джеймс убежден, что лучше раньше, чем позже. Теперь, когда возвращение в Англию выглядит реальностью. Люди Торговой Компании задают не слишком много неудобных вопросов, и неопределенных киваний на голодных медведей пока оказывается достаточно, в остальном же можно отвечать правду. Но Адмиралтейство будет спрашивать иначе. Нужно договориться о том, какую версию, покрывающую существование Туунбака, они привезут в Англию, потому что правда скорее всего приведет их всех в Бедлам. Но еще хуже, быть может, если правда, вопреки всякому вероятию, все же будет принята всерьез, потому что тогда она заставит Англию растерзать эту землю. Джеймс мог не питать к ней любви, но питал странную смесь ужаса, благоговения – и чего-то похожего на благодарность. Однако все было проще с людьми, которым принадлежала эта земля. К ним, к их доброте, Джеймс питал благодарность безраздельную и огромную. Они не заслужили того, чтобы оскорбленная гордость Англии принесла в их дом разрушение. 

Он думает вдруг, насколько подходящим был его карнавальный костюм Британии. В ироническом смысле – вот незаконнорожденный, полукровка, в регалиях великой Империи. Но Империя была больше похожа на него, чем когда бы то ни было будет готова признать. И тщеславие одного человека, прикрытое позолотой, меркнет рядом с тщеславием целой Британии, прикрытым веками и веками, слоями и слоями позолот. 

Однако и помимо убедительной версии, прячущей Туунбака, оставались не менее тревожные соображения. 

– Ты знаешь Адмиралтейство, и я его знаю, – говорит он Фрэнсису. Невозможно предсказать, встретят ли нас как героев и осыплют милостями – что меня само по себе устрашает, или объявят опасно некомпетентными и отдадут под трибунал. Разумно готовиться к худшему, и если будут искать виноватых…

– Это простой вопрос, Джеймс. Я командую этой экспедицией. Если речь зайдет о вине – вся она моя. 

Такого Джеймс не ожидал никак.

– Не хочешь же ты в самом деле сказать, что…

– Хочу, Джеймс. 

– Но мы оба знаем, вся команда знает, что это абсурд! Ты – тот человек, который спас нас, Фрэнсис. 

– Ты преувеличиваешь. Нас спасли Нетсилик и Торговая Компания, стараниями лейтенанта Фэйрхольма.

– Нет, я не преувеличиваю. Ты был прав с самого начала, ты говорил об опасностях ясно – и не был услышан. Это ты отправил Фэйрхольма на юг, а прежде был готов отправиться сам, и пожертвовать всей карьерой, если не головой. Мне продолжать? Фрэнсис, я любил сэра Джона, но мы все здесь знаем, что тот кошмар, в котором мы оказались – следствие его решений, а не твоих. 

– Джеймс, мне претит идея возложить всю вину на безответного мертвеца. 

– Тебе и не потребуется. Я ведь все еще жив. Нет, погоди возражать. Сэр Джон прислушивался ко мне, а я не воспользовался своим влиянием. Точнее, ещё хуже –воспользовался, но только чтобы подбросить угля в топку этого безумия. Тщеславный, самонадеянный дурак. Нет, не надо мне возражать, мы оба знаем, что это правда. Бога ради, Фрэнсис, я поинтересовался, что за мелодраму ты разводишь. Мелодраму, Господи. 

– В тот день – да, но верхом несправедливости было бы заставлять тебя нести груз вины всю оставшуюся жизнь. Мы все бывали самонадеянными дураками, Джеймс. Но между тобой и тем человеком лежат три года и восемьсот миль. 

– Да, хотелось бы верить. И все же я ношу лицо и имя этого человека, Фрэнсис. По справедливости, если кто-то из выживших офицеров и несет ответственность за этот акт гордыни, то я. 

– Я не позволю, Джеймс. 

– Попробуй. Есть свидетели, Фрэнсис. 

– Литтл – мой человек. И Ирвинг. 

– У меня есть Данди. Что до Ирвинга, он лгать не станет, Фрэнсис. 

– А что, Ле Весконт позволит тебе наговаривать на самого себя?

– Литтл тоже тебе не позволит, если на то пошло. 

– Вот значит как? – спрашивает Фрэнсис с угрозой в голосе и Джеймс понимает, что аргументы, разумные и неразумные, он исчерпал. 

– Да, вот значит как, – отвечает Джеймс ему в тон, потому что свои аргументы он тоже исчерпал. 

Абсурдность ситуации, абсурдность перетягивания вины на себя очевидна, но Джеймс не собирается сдаваться. 

– Капитаны, – доносится из-за спины. – Прошу прощения, что прерываю ваше состязание в благородстве.

Блэнки. Конечно, кто же еще. Даже Фрэнсис смотрит на него раздраженно, но Блэнки не выглядит обескураженным ни на секунду. 

– Мимо проходил, кое-что услышал, уж не обессудьте. Клятая деревяшка, такое дело, далеко не ускачешь. 

– Господь свидетель, ты однажды доскачешься, – говорит Фрэнсис сердито. 

– Очень даже может быть, – отвечает Блэнки невозмутимо, и Джеймс, уже не первый раз, не может не чувствовать восхищения – и чего-то наподобие родства. 

– Ну и? – Фрэнсис все еще хмурится. 

– Ну и ушам своим не верю, капитан. Самому в петлю лезть – еще додуматься надо. 

– Спасибо, мистер Блэнки, это ровно то, что я и говорил, – с благодарностью вступает Джеймс. 

– А вам мне тоже есть что сказать, капитан Фицджеймс, – отвечает на это Блэнки, и Джеймс видит краем глаза, как Фрэнсис борется со смешком, но проигрывает борьбу. 

– Ладно, Томас, говори уже, что думаешь, – вздыхает Фрэнсис, и Джеймс знает, что это своего рода признание поражения. 

Блэнки кивает и мгновенно становится серьезен, серьезнее некуда. Джеймс видел это выражение на его лице всего несколько раз, и один из них… «Мысли какого рода, мистер Блэнки?» – «Не засадить ли топор в череп сэра Джона Росса». 

– Думаю я, что Адмиралтейство благородства вашего не оценит. Можете повесить всех собак на мертвеца – повесьте, капитаны. Да Бога ради, даже лгать ведь не надо, я же там был. Если сэр Джон в раю с ангелами, то точно зла держать не будет. Так или иначе, ему уже все равно. Но вам-то нет. Нам-то нет. 

Его слова попадают точно в цель, ровно в яблочко. Джеймс смотрит на Фрэнсиса и знает, что хочет, во что бы то ни стало, видеть его живым, живым и счастливым, а в идеале –увенчанным лаврами, даже если эти лавры придется водрузить на его голову силой. 

И если быть честным с самим собой – Джеймс тоже хочет быть живым, живым и счастливым, рядом с Фрэнсисом, живым, счастливым, и не ничего, ничего, ничего не должным Адмиралтейству, Королеве, Империи. 

Где-нибудь, где тепло. 

Желание взять Фрэнсиса под руку, за руку, такое сильное, такое всепоглощающее, что Джеймс не только сжимает ладонь в кулак, но и прячет кулак в карман. 

– Я вам скажу, что было бы глупо, – продолжает Блэнки. – Глупо – выжить в чертовом аду, а потом добровольно пойти на заклание к чертову Адмиралтейству, которое вместо провизии снабдило нас чертовой отравой. И если кто-то из вас думает, что я буду молча стоять и смотреть, как вы торгуетесь за право стать жертвенным агнцем, так вы не на того напали. 

– Томас, – говорит Фрэнсис предостерегающе.

– Что "Томас"? Ну дай мне плетей за неуважение к Короне или за нарушение субординации. Ты знаешь, что я прав. 

Фрэнсис набирает воздуха в грудь, но Джеймс опережает его. 

– Я точно знаю, мистер Блэнки. 

Блэнки переводит на него взгляд. 

– Я слышал, капитан Фицджеймс, – говорит он. – Вам равных нет в рассказывании историй. Сможете такую сочинить, чтобы мы все в ней оказались белы, как ангелы Господни?

Мы все, думает Джеймс. Мы все. Да, вот что важно. 

И все же совесть не позволяет ему не сказать:

– Лгать в нашем положении опасно. 

– А я никогда и не слышал про вас, чтобы вы лгали. Все больше про приукрасить да подать в самом лучшем свете на самом лучшем блюде. По мне, самое то, что нам сейчас нужно. 

– Что ж, полагаю, вы правы, мистер Блэнки.

Джеймс бросает взгляд на Фрэнсиса. Он готов поклясться, что Фрэнсис тоже чувствует себя несколько пристыженным, но решает уточнить: 

– Меняются ли наши планы, капитан Крозье?

– Меняются, капитан Фицджеймс, – отвечает Фрэнсис. 

Джеймс оборачивается к Блэнки и говорит искренне:

– Спасибо, мистер Блэнки. Вы вернули здравый смысл в наши головы. 

Блэнки смотрит на него со своим прищуром, бросает короткий взгляд на Фрэнсиса, затем говорит: 

– Вот что я думаю, капитан Фицджеймс: мы с вами давно уже за пределами всех этих «мистеров Блэнки». 

Это вопиющее нарушение всяких представлений о подобающем поведении. Английские приличия позволяют только Джеймсу первый шаг в таких обстоятельствах, но они не в Англии, и условности гостиных и офицерских собраний смешны и нелепы в этом месте. А хоть бы и в Англии, что ему теперь за дело. И потому Джеймс чувствует только радость, радость и гордость, настоящую, не пустую и трескучую, когда Томас Блэнки протягивает ему руку. 

– Стало быть, Томас, – говорит он. 

Джеймс пожимает эту крепкую, мозолистую, словно дубленую руку. Впрочем, у него ведь давно уже такие же. 

– Стало быть, Джеймс, – отвечает он в тон, и Блэнки хохочет. 

– Вот и отлично, парень, – заключает он. 

Несколько наград ждут Джеймса в Англии, про многие из них он и сейчас знает, что заслужил их честно, и хорошо помнит, каково было их получать. 

Сейчас чувство очень похожее. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Я должен извиниться, – говорит Джеймс позже, когда они остаются наедине. 

– Тебе не за что извиняться.

– Нет, есть, – Джеймс вздыхает. – Я полагаю, это тоже род тщеславия: раскаяться в акте гордыни, взять на себя всю вину и публично предаваться самобичеванию во вретище. 

Фрэнсис качает головой. 

– В таком случае, я не лучше тебя. Томас прав, Джеймс, насчет заклания и агнцев. 

– Фрэнсис, я в самом деле не могу допустить, чтобы ты становился мучеником за всех нас. 

– А я не могу допустить, чтобы им становился ты.

Джеймс улыбается:

– Безвыходное положение, – говорит он. 

– Отчаянное, – улыбается Фрэнсис в ответ. 

– Тогда, думаю, нам не остается ничего другого, кроме как согласиться применять объединенную силу твоего и моего упрямства ради общей пользы. 

– Нам хорошо это удавалось в Арктике, не вижу, почему должно не удаться в Англии, – отвечает Фрэнсис. 

Джеймс задумывается ненадолго, затем поднимает взгляд, смотрит прямо в глаза и говорит:

– Позволь мне сказать так, как мне следовало сказать с самого начала. Фрэнсис, я… Я поддержу любое твое решение, любой план, любую версию для Адмиралтейства, я придумаю для тебя любую версию и отполирую до зеркального блеска, я помогу тебе защитить наших людей любыми средствами. Но я прошу тебя об одном. Я прошу тебя включить самого себя в число тех людей, кого следует защищать. 

Джеймс говорит, одновременно с пылом и открытостью, и тот взгляд, каким он смотрит, переворачивает нечто внутри. Как будто Фрэнсис видит себя глазами Джеймса – и почти не узнает. 

Он вспоминает, каким облегчением было понять, что он может опереться на Джеймса, в переносном смысле, как и в буквальном, опереться полностью, почти не глядя, почти не думая. Знать, что Джеймс окажется у него за плечом, когда понадобится – и он оказывался, делая все, что нужно, или даже не делая ничего, только присутствуя, только молчаливо излучая верность, надежность, поддержку. 

Фрэнсис надеялся, что был таким человеком для Росса, но никогда раньше не ощущал себя по другую сторону. У него были офицеры под началом и добросовестные, и старательные, и питавшие симпатию к нему лично, но никогда не было того, кем стал Джеймс – того, кто вырастает за плечом, врастает в землю, добавляет сил и уверенности одним своим «Я здесь». 

Фрэнсис никогда не думал, что может быть человеком, который вдохновляет людей на нечто подобное. Несмотря на все уязвленные амбиции, несмотря на безграничное желание быть капитаном в своем праве, а не вечным вторым, в глубине души он сомневался, что он из тех, за кем люди пойдут вот так, не из долга или уважения, из…

Любви. 

«Тот, кого трудно любить» – сказал ему Франклин, и эти слова ранили больно, куда больнее, чем Фрэнсис готов был тогда признаться даже себе самому. 

И вот. 

Джеймс Фицджеймс все еще нетвердо стоит на ногах, и не может одолеть полусотни шагов без передышки, но взглядом, голосом, всем собой, по-прежнему говорит одно: «Ты можешь на меня опереться. Я здесь».

Фрэнсис знает: сейчас был бы уместен дружеский жест благодарности и приязни: положить руку на плечо, коротко потрепать.

Но он отодвигает в сторону то, что уместно, и делает то, что хочет. 

Он берет Джеймса за руку. Теплую, немного влажную.

Джеймс почти вздрагивает, но не отстраняется, не пытается отнять ладони, наоборот, подается ближе, и его едва заметное движение навстречу отдается в груди радостью.

– Я даю тебе слово, Джеймс. Если и ты дашь мне слово не забывать себя среди людей, стоящих защиты. 

Джеймс кивает, потом переводит взгляд на свою руку в руке Фрэнсиса. Словно озадаченный непростым вопросом. 

А затем – его вторая рука стремительно взлетает, находит вторую руку Фрэнсиса. Жест получается немного неловким. 

Но теперь он держит Джеймса за одну руку, а Джеймс его – за другую, и в этом нарушающем все мыслимые и немыслимые приличия положении он вдруг чувствует себя таким счастливым, а мир вокруг – устроенным так правильно, что ему не хватает слов и почти не хватает дыхания.

***

**Джеймс**

Если бы он только был уверен… Если бы он был уверен, что Фрэнсис не разделяет его чувств, не может разделить, не считает возможным разделить. Если бы он знал, что прямой вопрос, что признание будут стоить ему дружбы Фрэнсиса, его уважения – он спрятал бы эти чувства глубоко, очень глубоко, ничем бы себя не выдал, владеть собой он умел. Он возвращался бы к этим чувствам только наедине с собой. Что бы ни думали о нем, что бы ни думал порой он о себе сам – нет, он умел быть благодарным за то, что имеет, и не просить невозможного. Дружба Фрэнсиса, его привязанность, его откровенность, его тепло были слишком драгоценны, чтобы рисковать ими, если бы он точно знал, что его чувства не будут встречены, не будут приняты. 

(И он огрызается на ту часть себя, которая напоминает: противоестественные. Противоестественные чувства, Джеймс. Ты – наглядное свидетельство того, что рожденные порочными родителями дети наследуют их порочность. Но он огрызается на нее, она смолкает). 

Он умел быть благодарным, он умел ценить подарки судьбы. Если бы он точно знал, он не заикнулся бы ни словом, он стоял бы в церкви шафером на свадьбе Фрэнсиса и Софии Крэйкрофт (и нет, он бы еще как посостязался с Россом за эту честь). И он был бы доволен. Не счастлив, нет, но доволен.

Если бы он был уверен… Но он не был. Фрэнсис принял его с одними его тайнами, почему должен с негодованием отвернуться от других? Как он не выбирал обстоятельств своего рождения, так и своей природы он не выбирал – что бы ни говорили в церкви. Он мог надеяться, что даже если Фрэнсис не разделяет его чувств, по крайней мере откровенность будет встречена с великодушием и пониманием. 

Если бы он был уверен… Но бабочки, бабочки, бабочки. 

Бабочки. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Он отдает себе отчет, что обходит лагерь кругом уже третий раз, и скоро станет привлекать взгляды, каким бы благовидным ни был предлог. Кроме того, уже начинают болеть глаза, а он, конечно же, про снежные очки позабыл. 

Что же поделать, если он не слишком хорошо умеет думать – и оставаться при этом неподвижным. 

Впрочем, еще вопрос: пытается ли он честно обдумать нечто – или попросту убежать от мыслей. 

И потому он останавливает себя, мысленно и наяву. 

Твои честность и прямолинейность, твоя привычка говорить все, как есть – другие могут считать их неудобными, раздражающими, но ведь ты сам всегда считал их своими достоинствами, своей доблестью. 

Так и ответь себе теперь честно. Скажи самому себе, как есть. 

Что заставляет тебя искать любого повода прикоснуться к Джеймсу, а не найдя – изобретать? Что заставило тебя почувствовать почти сожаление, когда Джеймс перестал нуждаться в тебе как в опоре, что заставляет тебя почти с ревностью смотреть на его трость? Что заставляет смотреть _на него_ , смотреть и смотреть дольше всяких мыслимых приличий, и подмечать упавшую на щеку ресницу, родинку у края уха, обычно скрытую волосами, точный цвет глаз? Что заставляет его голос отдаваться в груди, раскатываться шумом прибоя?

Людям свойственно бояться неизвестности, но ведь тебе прекрасно известно, что это такое. 

Вот и назови это по имени. 

***

**Джеймс**

– Я вижу, как ты смотришь на север, – говорит Джеймс. – Еще слишком рано, Фрэнсис. Даже по самым нашим оптимистичным подсчетам. Даже с собаками. 

– Я знаю, - вздыхает Фрэнсис. – Но не могу перестать думать… Что, если они сбились со следа?

– С нашего? Маловероятно, Фрэнсис. Это след из столового серебра, молитвенников и, если не ошибаюсь, занавесок. 

Джеймс не добавляет: «из могил». Потому что не хочет делать настроение еще мрачнее. Потому что могилы, особенно ближе к концу, больше символичны, и едва ли могут служить ориентирами. Потому что он сам мог бы лежать сейчас в одной из них – хотя сейчас эта мысль на удивление мало отзывается в нем страхом. 

– Они не собьются, Фрэнсис, – заключает Джеймс. 

Фрэнсис кивает, но туча с его лица не сходит. 

– Или причина твоей сумрачности последние дни в чем-то ином?

– Разве мне нужна причина быть сумрачным? – невесело усмехается Фрэнсис. 

– Спроси ты меня два года назад, я подтвердил бы, что не нужна, но многое изменилось с тех пор. 

Улыбка Фрэнсиса становится иной. Он вздыхает снова, как вздыхают, чтобы выпустить нечто наружу: 

– Я сказал тебе: едва ли можно вернуться к нам прежним, даже если бы мы пожелали. Хотел бы я сам быть в этом по-настоящему уверенным. 

– Англия?.. – спрашивает Джеймс, потому что знает эти мысли. 

– Да. Звучит как безумие, но пока мы здесь… я знаю, зачем я нужен, Джеймс. И кому. Когда мы вернемся… боже правый, я ловлю себя на мысли, что почти хочу, чтобы Адмиралтейство встретило нас враждебно, тогда, по крайней мере, я точно буду знать, чем себя занять, куда себя применить. 

– Фрэнсис, после всего пережитого, ты не перестанешь быть нашим людям… капитаном только потому, что мы сойдем на берег. И меньшее сплачивало людей до конца жизни. Ты знаешь это даже лучше, чем я. Разве нет у тебя, по меньшей мере, двух верных Томасов?

Фрэнсис кивает, чуть улыбается вот этой своей улыбкой немного на одну сторону. 

– Трех. Я намерен присмотреть и за юным Хартнеллом. 

– Тем более. 

– Что ж, ты прав, разумеется. Мне нужно будет проследить, чтобы Адмиралтейство обращалось с Джопсоном справедливо, убедиться, что Блэнки получит возмещение, которое хотя бы… Не говоря уже об остальных. 

– И я намерен принять в этом самое непосредственное и деятельное участие, Фрэнсис. 

– Я знаю, Джеймс. Но… в конечном итоге… У каждого из них есть своя жизнь: жены, невесты, дети, братья, сестры, родители. И это хорошо, Джеймс, не подумай обо мне дурного. Именно ради того, чтобы они вернулись к своим жизням, вернулись домой…

– Фрэнсис, я отвечу тебе за самого себя, как и за наших людей: ты – такая же часть их жизней.

– О, я уверен, найдется место для писем, и весточек с других кораблей, и приглашений на Рождество, но… Я говорю о другом, о... о доме. Там, в Англии, я одинок, Джеймс. Я никогда не знал, что мне делать с собой на суше, я знаю только море, море и еще лед. 

– А как же Джеймс Росс?

– Да, я могу злоупотреблять его гостеприимством сколько пожелаю, всегда мог, но… Невозможно хотеть от счастливо женатого человека и заботливого отца той же доли времени и внимания, что уделял тебе холостой друг. 

– Что ж, это я понимаю, – кивает Джеймс. – Уильям и Элизабет любят меня, как и я их, но их дом – это их дом, я в нем гость. 

– Вот видишь. И потому я… позволь мне тоже быть с тобой откровенным. Когда я думаю об Англии, я боюсь, что моя меланхолия поджидает меня там, как лондонский туман. А по ту… а по ту сторону меланхолии меня обычно встречала верная бутылка виски. 

Джеймс кладет ему руку на плечо и крепко сжимает. 

– Я не буду стараться тебя уверить, что твои опасения беспочвенны, Фрэнсис. Но ты недооцениваешь себя. И ты забываешь включить в свою картину будущего еще одного человека. Меня. Я не Христос, Фрэнсис, и совсем не предлагаю себя в спасители, но как я слышал, хорошая компания и добрая беседа – недурное средство от меланхолии. Можем уточнить у доктора Гудсира, если хочешь. Ты будешь слишком занят, злясь на мои разглагольствования, чтобы впадать в меланхолию. Я позабочусь об этом. Еще я могу написать мемуары, в которых ты будешь не согласен с каждым словом. Вот видишь, ты уже улыбаешься. 

Фрэнсис и правда улыбается ему, и… кажется, хочет положить свою руку поверх его собственной, но передумывает. 

– У тебя найдется немало занятий получше, чем со мной нянчиться, Джеймс. У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди, и твоя карьера…

– Я вовсе не предлагаю с тобой нянчится. Я предлагаю быть тебе другом. Братом. Или… или кем угодно, кем ты захочешь видеть меня. 

При последних словах – Джеймс знает, рискованно произносить их, но не может удержать их – при последних словах Фрэнсис бросает на него внимательный взгляд. 

– Я очень хотел бы этого, Джеймс, – говорит он тихо и серьезно.

«Чего, чего именно, во имя всего святого?» – хочет спросить Джеймс, но, конечно, не может. 

– А что до карьеры… – говорит он, сворачивая на более безопасную дорогу. – Я не думаю, Фрэнсис. Если нынешнее чудо, случившееся со мной – и я не одно только избавление от смерти за него считаю – не намек от Господа бога или судьбы, уж как угодно, то я не знаю, что намек. 

– Но что же ты намерен делать?

Джеймс пожимает плечами. 

– Ловить рачков. Рисовать акварели. Еще я умею на спор сочинять кошмарные вирши, я как-нибудь покажу тебе. Мало ли стоящих занятий на свете. Почему ты так удивлен? Сколько я тебя понял, ты и сам намереваешься оставить флот. 

– Я в совсем другом возрасте, Джеймс, и мои перспективы никогда не были особенно блестящими. 

– К счастью, я научился ценить то что не блестит, Фрэнсис. И тех. 

Фрэнсис снова смотрит на него, и Джеймс не знает, что видит у него на лице. Надеется, очень надеется, и еще боится, но не знает. 

– Давай я скажу просто, – решается Джеймс. – Я знаю не лучше, чем ты, что буду делать со своей жизнью в Англии. Я придумаю что-нибудь, ты придумаешь что-нибудь. Мы придумаем. Но одно я знаю совершенно точно: я не вижу своей жизни без тебя в ней, Фрэнсис. Ты… слишком дорог мне. И если моим самым главным достижением отныне будет помогать тебе удерживать на расстоянии одиночество и меланхолию, что ж – мне будет довольно. 

Это уже слишком много, слишком близко, слишком рискованно, знает он. 

– Я не знаю, что сказать, Джеймс, – тихо произносит Фрэнсис. – Никто... никто и никогда прежде не говорил мне ничего подобного. 

Джеймс чувствует одновременно и прилив ненависти к этим «никто», и прилив огромной, безграничной нежности, от которой перехватывает дыхание. 

Дальше так продолжаться не может. 

Начинает кружиться голова, и он решает, что лучше сесть. 

Он смотрит на Фрэнсиса, и вспоминает, как поднимались за бортом волны, и как далеко внизу казалась холодная, неспокойная вода, когда он сорвал с себя мундир, готовясь прыгнуть за упавшим за борт матросом. 

Он смотрит на Фрэнсиса и вспоминает вражеский лагерь в липком тумане, кипу листовок у себя под мышкой, и как они норовили выскользнуть, и как от каждого шороха что-то подпрыгивало в груди. 

Он смотрит на Фрэнсиса и вспоминает лестницу, и штурм, и едкий пороховой дым, и запах паленой плоти, и как сказал самому себе, что Цезарь не боялся, переходя Рубикон, вперед, чертов трус.

Он смотрит на Фрэнсиса и вспоминает пустошь, и сложенные пирамидой камни. 

Просто добудь свою храбрость теперь из другой жилы. 

Он смотрит на Фрэнсиса и совершает быть может, самый безрассудный, но определенно – самый храбрый поступок в своей жизни. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Джеймс, я старше тебя шестнадцатью годами!

Одному Богу известно, почему это первое, что срывается с языка. 

Фрэнсис слышит себя, и немедленно осознает абсурдность своих слов, абсурдность своего скандализованного тона, больше подходящего чьей-нибудь пожилой благовоспитанной тетушке. 

Джеймс недоуменно моргает, хмурится. 

– Я… я не понимаю, Фрэнсис, – говорит он. – _Это_ – твое главное возражение?..

Фрэнсис задает себе тот же вопрос. Если первое, первое и единственное возражение, приходящее ему в голову – разница в возрасте между ними, значит ли это, что со всем остальным, со _всем_ остальным, он уже примирился внутри себя?

– Знаешь, Джеймс, – говорит он медленно. – Похоже… похоже, что так. 

– Но тогда… – взгляд Джеймса ищущий, растерянный, а голос звучит почти жалобно. –Тогда как мне понять тебя?..

Джеймс сжимает и разжимает руки, заламывает свои красивые длинные пальцы, и Фрэнсис осознает, как жестоко его собственное беспомощное молчание. Он делает глубокий вдох. 

– Джеймс, я… Я никогда не был и вполовину так хорош со словами, как ты. Позволь мне… позволь мне ответить тебе иначе. 

Он берет Джеймса за руку, и Джеймс позволяет разнять свои крепко сжатые пальцы. Фрэнсис прикладывает его ладонь, горячую и взмокшую, к своей щеке. 

Потому что хочет, и потому что не желает оставлять сомнений, Фрэнсис целует запястье над пульсом. 

Выражение на лице Джеймса… Это не выражение. Это северное сияние. Это рассвет над летним морем. 

Несколько прекрасных минут или несколько прекрасных лет, Фрэнсис не уверен, они остаются вот так. 

Сомнение снова появляется у Джеймса на лице. 

– Что? – говорит Фрэнсис встревоженно. – Что, Джеймс?

– София?.. – спрашивает Джеймс, тихо, очень тихо, как будто ему не хватает голоса, и видно, как тяжело ему дается вопрос, и от этого щемит в груди. 

Фрэнсис хочет сказать много, очень много, и возможно, ему потребуется помощь, чтобы распутать этот клубок. Но еще будет время, теперь у него есть время, теперь у них есть время. 

Понимать – нет, он не понимает до конца. 

Но он точно знает, что чувствует, а Джеймс ждет, секунду за секундой, и кажется, почти не дышит. 

И поэтому Фрэнсис только качает головой в ответ. А потом берет лицо Джеймса в свои ладони, тепло к теплу. 

Он точно знает, что чувствует, и дает сияющему под рассветным солнцем морю, которое вздымается у него в груди, перелиться в единственное слово. 

– Ты. 

***

**Джеймс**

Фрэнсис держит его лицо в своих ладонях, оглаживает большими пальцами скулы, медленно, осторожно, словно незрячий, прикосновение едва ощутимо. Потом –приподнимает Джеймсу голову за подбородок. 

Фрэнсис наклоняется к нему, тоже медленно, словно боится вспугнуть. Сухими, сомкнутыми губами коротко касается губ. 

Джеймс не назвал бы это поцелуем. 

Но назвал бы… назвал бы печатью.

***

**Фрэнсис**

Он просыпается от бодрого голоса Джеймса снаружи – ни свет ни заря, сказал бы он, наступай здесь то или другое. 

Отдернув полог, он обнаруживает, что Джеймс лучится и сверкает добрым расположением духа и уже отправляет охотничьи партии. Жизненной необходимости в охоте сейчас нет, но они рассудили, что это по-прежнему хороший способ занять людей в ожидании и поддержать в них бодрость духа. Джеймс провожает с партиями Литтла и Ле Весконта, и принимает пари на то, кто окажется удачливей. Ирвинг, как и следовало ожидать, отказывается, но остальные офицеры, включая Джопсона, участвуют охотно. Бодрость и живость Джеймса так заразительны, что даже Ле Весконт выглядит не таким деревянным, как раньше, в его присутствии. 

– Не подведи меня, Данди, – смеется Джеймс. – Я столько всем рассказываю про твою меткость, не хотелось бы выглядеть пустословом. 

Как же он в этом хорош, думает Фрэнсис, как легко ему дается вот эта сторона офицерской службы. Ее так легко отмести как неважную, незначимую, пустую, Фрэнсис в своей меланхолии часто отметал, но ведь он не был справедлив. Джеймс умеет и другое, умеет быть деловитым, и постоянным, и надежным, но видно, всегда было видно, какую радость ему приносит подбадривать команду. Джеймс может придать вид праздника чему угодно, если хочет. 

Фрэнсис хочет присоединиться, потом передумывает. Незачем портить им удовольствие своим видом, мимолетно проскальзывает мысль. А потом он передумывает еще раз. 

Да, он был человеком, под взглядом которого киснет молоко. Он был и мрачен, и неловок, и груб из-за этой неловкости. 

И он не был больше этим человеком. Давно уже не был, кажется, годы, потому что ледяная равнина делает со временем странные вещи. И не собирается становиться им впредь. 

Люди улыбаются, увидев его, а он, поддавшись настроению минуты, выдает напутственную речь Литтлу, в которой нет ни единого серьезного слова. 

***

**Джеймс**

– Капитан Фицджеймс! – говорит Фрэнсис своим карающим капитанским голосом. – Вы мне нужны на пару слов. 

Когда они оба оказываются внутри, Фрэнсис задергивает тент так быстро и яростно, что парусина не хлопает, а прямо-таки трещит, и Джеймс не удерживается от замечания. 

– Они подумают, что ты собираешься меня тут распекать за что-нибудь. 

– Пускай думают! – заявляет Фрэнсис. 

Он притягивает Джеймса с силой, почти притискивает. Смотрит с выражением, одновременно почти сердитым и милым до невозможности. Приподнимается на носках. 

Это совершенно прекрасно. Неуклюже, неловко, и зубы стукаются друг о друга. Абсолютно, совершенно прекрасно, потому что Фрэнсис с лихвой возмещает пылом то, чего ему недостает в умении. 

Джеймс остается с веселой, хмельной головой. 

– Вот это, – говорит он и слышит собственный, такой же веселый и хмельной голос. – Вот это я назвал бы поцелуем. У тебя, оказывается, много скрытых талантов. 

– Терпеть тебя не могу, болтун, – прочувствованно сообщает Фрэнсис, но пока он это говорит, он держит лицо Джеймса в ладонях. 

– Ничего подобного, – отвечает Джеймс. – Ты меня любишь. 

Он произносит эти слова, и понимает одну очень простую, предельно простую вещь. Эти слова, они… 

Он так долго охотился за любовью – или тем, что казалось любовью, за вниманием, признанием, восхищением. Но где-то в глубине всегда оставался голос, твердивший снова и снова: никто не любит тебя на самом деле, да и как тебя любить, погляди на себя, погляди на настоящего себя. Сомнение, вечное сомнение, вечный грызущий голод. 

– Ты меня любишь, – повторяет Джеймс, прислушивается, как слова отдаются в груди, корабельным колоколом.

Он произносит их. 

Он верит в них. 

***

**_Фрэнсис_ **

«Ты любишь меня», сказал Джеймс так, словно только что поверил, и его лицо стало счастливым, ослепительно счастливым, и совсем юным, и все следы, оставленные голодом, лихорадкой, цингой, растворились, утонули в сиянии. 

А потом он рассмеялся и ткнулся Фрэнсису лбом в плечо, и это был такой домашний, такой интимный жест, повадка громадного ласкового кота, нечто, возможное лишь между предельно близкими людьми, что Фрэнсис даже растерялся. 

Каким-то образом – это делало их ближе, чем даже поцелуй. 

Фрэнсис не имел бы ни малейшего представления, как ему быть теперь с Джеймсом, с собой, со всем этим. Но объяснение (которое только из большой симпатии можно, с его стороны, счесть за объяснение) не превратило их в… Он знает о таких вещах больше понаслышке или из книг, чем из опыта. Прилив страсти, особенно если она запретна, сметающий все остальное, переворачивающий мир с ног на голову. 

Но к счастью, ничего подобного с ними не происходит. Они друзья по-прежнему, и Фрэнсис радуется этому, хотя, в сущности, с чего бы им переставать. И мир вовсе не выглядит вставшим с ног на голову, как раз наоборот – Фрэнсис словно чувствует новую опору. 

Как будто… Никаких более поэтических сравнений в голову не приходит. Как парус, наконец-то поставленный по-настоящему правильно, поймавший ветер. И не просто парус, а грот. И тогда чувствуешь всем телом, как корабль набирает скорость, прибавляет узлов, надежно встает на курс. 

(Джеймс наверняка добавил бы – как запущенный на полную мощность гребной винт. Он испытывает к паровым машинам, этим капризным тварям, такую же нежную привязанность, как к парусам. Еретик).

Да, это была неизвестная территория, белое пространство на карте. Но Джеймс, насколько Фрэнсис сумел понять, картой как раз располагал и не возражал послужить лоцманом. 

Правда и в том, что белые пятна на карте манят Фрэнсиса, а не тревожат. Он ведь всю свою жизнь был исследователем, не так ли?

*******

– Я должен был спросить. Про Софию. Я должен был знать точно, потому что я...

Джеймс берет себя рукой за плечо и вздыхает. 

– Мне довелось однажды заключить… соглашение определенного рода с человеком, который был определенно и безоговорочно женат. 

– Я слышал, что бывают такие соглашения. Брак ради отвода глаз, я полагаю? 

– Часто, но это был не такой случай. Он был… похож на тебя, насколько я могу теперь о тебе судить. Не спеши оскорбиться, я имею в виду – похож в одной конкретной черте. Его привлекали оба пола, и брак его точно нельзя было назвать браком для отвода глаз. Его жена… в это может быть трудно поверить, но она не имела ничего против. 

– По его словам?

– По ее собственным. Я встречался с ней однажды, она была со мной мила и приветлива и дала мне понять, что с ее стороны брака существует схожее… положение. 

– Любовник?

– Или любовница. Я не решился уточнить. Господи, я слушаю себя и могу только представить, каким омутом чернейшего разврата тебе видится моя жизнь. 

– Боюсь, Джеймс, ты несколько путаешь меня с Джоном Ирвингом. Все, о чем я думаю сейчас – тебе, с очевидностью, это соглашение принесло немало боли. 

– Нет, нельзя сказать, чтобы я… Да. Да, принесло. Они оба излучали такую легкость, и в теории все выглядело так привлекательно, так просто. На деле оказалось… мучением. Я был очень молод и очень влюблен, и я говорил себе: это лучшее, на что ты можешь надеяться, на что может надеяться любой человек вроде тебя, будь благодарен. 

– Звучит безрадостно. 

– Я не понимал этого тогда. Мне было… не с чем особенно сравнивать. 

– А он… любил тебя? 

Фрэнсис не знает, зачем это спрашивает, и не похожи ли эти слова на вкладывание перстов в раны. 

Джеймс пожимает плечами. 

– Я… я думаю, что по-своему да. Он звал меня «Джейми», что-нибудь это да значит…

Нежное, домашнее прозвище сходит с его уст и короткую секунду Фрэнсис испытывает ревность к этому неизвестному, безымянному для него человеку, оставшемуся в глубоком прошлом. 

– И когда все закончилось, – говорит Джеймс, – даже не по моему почину, они уехали в Канаду, я дал себе слово, что больше не буду приправой к чьему бы то ни было супружескому обеду. С тех пор я… да, мне и потом случалось быть отставленным в сторону, когда корабль возвращался из плавания, но...

\- «То, что происходит в море, остается в море», – кивает Фрэнсис. – Я слышал. 

Джеймс смотрит на него с некоторым удивлением. 

– Откуда?

– Боже правый, Джеймс, не держи меня уж совсем за воспитанницу пансиона для благородных девиц. Я в море дольше, чем ты живешь на свете, и у меня есть глаза и уши. 

– С этим трудно спорить. Так или иначе я… Это больно – знать, что когда корабль возвращается в порт приписки, все закончено, но по крайней мере… По крайней мере это окончательное, определенное «нет». 

Он говорит, Фрэнсис смотрит на него, и даже сейчас, после того как цинга отобрала часть его прежней красоты, пусть и не обаяния, даже сейчас трудно поверить в это сказанное с такой привычкой, с таким странным смирением – «отставленным в сторону». Джеймс Фицджеймс раньше нес себя по миру с видом человека, которому ни разу не говорили «нет», а если скажут – он не снизойдет услышать. 

И вот он здесь, и Фрэнсис в который уже раз думает о том, что их жизненный опыт ближе, чем кажется. 

– Я знаю, что тоже предпочел бы услышать определенное «нет», какую бы боль оно ни приносило. 

Джеймс смотрит на него, потом говорит:

– Я не испытывал к тебе жалости, Фрэнсис, как бы ни выглядели мои слова. Знаю, я выразил свое отношение не лучшим образом, но...

– Да, – кивает Фрэнсис. – Я понимаю. 

***

**Джеймс**

– А что ты?..

– Я никогда не был скроен для романтических приключений, Джеймс. 

– Я и не про приключения тебя спрашиваю, – говорит Джеймс мягко, и у Фрэнсиса что-то меняется в лице. 

Он берет Джеймса за руку, задумчиво поглаживает костяшки пальцев. 

– Я... много размышлял в последние дни. Некоторые открытия заставляют задним числом увидеть свою жизнь в новом свете. Проясняют, я бы даже сказал. И открытия так очевидны, что остается только гадать – как же я умудрялся не видеть того, что лежало у меня под носом. 

Джеймс догадывается, Джеймс почти уверен, какое признание услышит следующим. 

– Я думаю, Джеймс, что я был влюблен в Росса. Не новость само по себе – половина флота была в него влюблена в той или иной степени, я никогда не видел человека, который так легко вызывал бы у других любовь и восхищение, даже обожание. Но если быть честным с собой, я… Не думаю, чтобы мне случалось именно вожделеть его – хотя я и не знаю, причиной ли тому чистая возвышенность моих чувств, или заведомая невозможность, непредставимость и…

– Преступность, – кивает Джеймс. – Я знаю. 

– Но если это не влюбленность, то не знаю, что должно так называться. Вот он входит в комнату, и в моей груди просыпается чайка. И я мечтал – наедине с собой, не доверяя даже дневникам – я мечтал владеть его временем, его вниманием безраздельно, мне грезился корабль, где мы остались бы вдвоем, только вдвоем, я мечтал забрать его туда, где он принадлежал бы мне, только мне и морю. Так же, как с Софией я мечтал о доме – доме, который я даже никогда не мог толком представить, так мало времени своей жизни я провел на суше. Но мне представлялось – она коснется меня своими волшебными руками и преобразит, и те же волшебные руки одним касанием создадут дом, сказочную тихую гавань. Ты не поверишь, я все это время не замечал, насколько похожи были две этих мечты, и не одной своей несбыточностью. 

– А что сейчас?

– А сейчас я вижу тебя, – отвечает Фрэнсис так просто, что Джеймсу на секунду перестает хватать дыхания. – Я надеюсь, это не разочарует тебя, но мне не представляется ничего волшебного, ничего несбыточного. Боюсь, мои мечты очень просты. В них ты – и какое-нибудь место, какое угодно место, где тепло. 

– Где тепло, – эхом откликается Джеймс. – И еще я соскучился по дождю. 

– Даже по гадкому английскому?

– Особенно по гадкому английскому. 

– Тогда – какое-нибудь место, где тепло, и дождь, – соглашается Фрэнсис. 

– В дождь понадобится разжечь камин. 

– Значит, разожжем, – говорит Фрэнсис.

– Он будет чадить. 

– Обязательно. 

– И заведем собаку, – говорит Джеймс.

Это уже не просто «какое-то место». Это дом. Они говорят сейчас о доме. Об общем доме. Джеймс не знает, насколько такая мечта осуществима, но она греет его – буквально, физически греет, облаком тепла укутывает их обоих, и он не хочет совершенно не хочет, чтобы она рассеивалась. 

– Двух собак, – соглашается Фрэнсис. – Дурацкого бульдога мне, а тебе – что-нибудь эдакое, красивое и породистое. 

– Нет, не хочу, – качает головой Джеймс. – Я и сам беспородный. 

Их пальцы сплетаются и расплетаются, медленно, неторопливо, как если бы и они вели какой-то свой, отдельный разговор, неспешный, задумчивый, на языке касаний и поглаживаний. 

Парусина тента громко хлопает над головой на ветру. 

– А знаешь, о чем еще я мечтаю? – говорит Джеймс и тяжело вздыхает. – О дверях. Дверях, которые, черт подери, закрываются. 

Он имеет не сравнимое ни с чем удовольствие наблюдать, как Фрэнсис краснеет, от щек к ушам, и на его лице проступает россыпь прекрасных ирландских веснушек, которые не отбелить никакой Арктике.

– Я предполагал, – говорит Фрэнсис несколько охрипшим голосом. – Что у тебя есть опыт, как… как выходить из положения даже в отсутствие дверей. 

– На корабле – несомненно, – смеется Джеймс. – Но я, конечно, могу что-нибудь изобрести. Не то чтобы я намерен дожидаться Англии. 

Фрэнсис краснеет еще немного сильнее. А потом, вдруг…

– Строго говоря, я уже позаботился, – говорит он чуть торопливо. – И сейчас, и потом, когда мы выдвинемся в путь, я… я предпочел бы делить с тобой палатку, Джеймс. Разумеется, если ты...

– Да, – отвечает Джеймс. – Да, конечно. Даже не говоря уже о том, что ты и сейчас все равно что со мной поселился. Это ведь исключительно разумная и практичная мера. Ты готов поступиться своим удобством ради того, чтобы сделать легче груз – и я следую твоему доброму примеру. 

Он говорит это, пока чертит кончиками пальцев круги и спирали на ладонях Фрэнсиса. 

– Не слишком очевидно? – спрашивает Фрэнсис с беспокойством. – Мой опыт, как ты знаешь, невелик. 

– Ничего подозрительного, поверь мне. И потом… знаешь, Фрэнсис, что-то подсказывает мне, наши люди бровью не поведут, даже если ты разделишь палатку с белым медведем. Я не предлагаю отбросить всякую осторожность, но я уверен – от наших людей можно не ждать ножа в спину. Хм, неудачная вышла метафора… В любом случае – теперь точно можно не ждать. 

Фрэнсис кивает. 

– Я знаю, Джеймс, это все равно не двери, , но…

Джеймс кивает и не выпускает его руку, оглаживает костяшки, тыльную сторону ладони, запястье, потом неторопливо снимает запонки и скользит пальцами под манжету, и отчетливо слышит, как Фрэнсис задерживает дыхание. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Я и правда старше тебя на шестнадцать лет. 

– Это имеет какое-то значение?

– Боюсь, что имеет. Джеймс, еще десяток лет в лучшем случае – и я превращусь в развалину. 

– В развалину? То-то ты прошел несколько сотен миль по Арктике своими ногами, а я свалился в середине пути. 

– Будь серьезнее, Джеймс. 

– Хорошо, буду. Похоже, ты не заметил, как только что предложил мне десять лет. Никто и никогда в моей жизни не предлагал мне десять лет. Даже пять.

– Не хотел бы я, чтобы тебе однажды пришлось стать при мне сиделкой.

– Почему? Ты ведь был ею при мне, Фрэнсис. А если мне понадобится совет, я спрошу Тома Джопсона. 

– Он уже Том? Впрочем, конечно, твое обаяние. 

– Я абсолютно серьезен, Фрэнсис, – говорит Джеймс не без укора. – Как ты и просил. 

Фрэнсис вспоминает вдруг, как Джеймс присылал ему записки – все те недели, казавшиеся годами, пока он лежал в горячке. Джеймс появлялся на Терроре и сам, но лично не заглядывал – и Фрэнсис был благодарен ему за это проявление такта. Быть увиденным в подобном состоянии кем-то, кем угодно – само по себе испытание, а их отношения на тот момент было трудно назвать даже ровными. Но Джеймс передавал записки. Читать Фрэнсис не мог, перед глазами плыло, Джопсон читал их ему. Короткие, дружелюбные, в пару строчек. Сводившиеся, в сущности, к одному – на кораблях все спокойно, я все держу в порядке. Уже тогда эти сообщения действовали успокоительно, и Фрэнсис был благодарен за них. Столько раз в лихорадочных кошмарах он видел мятеж, побоище, чуму – все казни египетские, все напасти, какие только может породить воображение. Литтл, естественно, сообщал о порядке то же самое, но каким-то образом уже тогда слова Джеймса несли больше веса – и не потому, что он остался первым по рангу официально. Потому что за его «я держу все в порядке» стояли не только усердие и старание. За ними стоял его дар командующего, дар внушать уважение. В этом Фрэнсис не мог отказать ему и тогда. 

А к паре фраз о порядке на кораблях прилагались еще иногда, замечание-другое о чем-нибудь забавном, чем-нибудь смешном. Одному Богу известно, как Джеймс только находил вокруг что-то забавное, командуя двумя намертво вмерзшими в лед кораблями посреди полярной ночи. Однако находил, и еще находил время написать. Дружеский этот, приподнятый тон записок совсем не вязался с тем, как Джеймс последний раз говорил с ним лично, и Фрэнсис почувствовал за ним перемену сердца, когда задумался, когда уже смог думать о чем-нибудь, кроме виски. 

Тогда он, естественно, не хотел бы предстать перед Джеймсом беспомощным и слабым. Он надеялся, что не придется и теперь, но… 

Но они теперь нечто совсем иное друг для друга.

И довод про эти шестнадцать лет разницы больше не кажется ему ни убедительным, ни, что самое главное, тревожным. 

***

**Джеймс**

Фрэнсис говорит про Росса больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Легко понять его –новообретенная ясность освобождает. Джеймс знает по себе силу верных слов, наконец-то сказанных вслух. 

– Разбитое сердце сделало меня мелочным, Джеймс, – говорит Фрэнсис. – Как ни постыдно это признавать, моя неприязнь к тебе началась задолго до того, как я впервые тебя увидел. 

– Потому что?..

– Ты унаследовал его титул, когда он вышел в отставку. «Первый красавец британского флота». Титул его, и шутливый, а оскорбленным, и всерьез, себя чувствовал я. 

– Что ж, этот титул в любом случае теперь перейдет кому-то еще. 

– Судя по тому, как быстро ты поправляешься, еще не скоро, Джеймс. 

Он делает паузу, затем продолжает:

– Я много говорю о нем в последние дни. Я не хотел бы огорчить тебя или дать причину для ревности. 

– Я вижу, Фрэнсис. И потом… с чего бы мне ревновать? Я унаследовал не только титул, но и нечто куда более ценное – одного ворчливого ирландца. 

– Не самое богатое наследство.

– О, – говорит Джеймс, – я категорически не согласен.

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Она всегда была со мной честна, Джеймс. Честна и откровенна, что мы ценим в друзьях, но я в ней ценил слишком мало, уязвленный тем, что она не смотрит на меня глазами безраздельного восхищения, как подобает влюбленной женщине. Влюбленной женщине из романов, следовало бы добавить. Надеюсь, что ее дружба для меня не потеряна... В конце концов, мне оказалось не под силу выполнить даже ее единственную просьбу. 

– В прошлый раз ты говорил – «приказ». 

– Что ж, твои подозрения о моей склонности к мелодрамам не вполне беспочвенны. Это была просьба, конечно. Приказы не отдают со словами «пожалуйста». 

– Фрэнсис, она знает, что ты не всемогущ. Ты сделал все, что было в человеческих силах.

– Что ж, София всегда отличалась пониманием, это правда. 

Он обрывает себя, бросает быстрый встревоженный взгляд. 

– Джеймс, я не хочу, чтобы мои разговоры о ней выглядели… 

– Они не выглядят. Но я… я рад, что ты спрашиваешь, потому что... О, могу тебе поручиться, что я тоже мелочен, и более чем способен приревновать по пустяковым поводам, в чем ты, скорее всего, будешь иметь возможность убедиться в будущем. Но это сущий вздор, Фрэнсис, а добрый друг стоит слишком дорого, чтобы терять его или ее из-за вздора. 

Он договаривает и заметно грустнеет, и вздыхает. 

Фрэнсис был бы так рад сказать ему, что Генри Ле Весконта держит от него на расстоянии какой-то вздор, но слишком хорошо знает, что это не так. 

***

**Джеймс**

– Скажи сразу, если мое любопытство неуместно, но… Ты – и лейтенант Ле Весконт?..

– Кто, Данди? О, нет, Данди интересуют исключительно дамы – до такой степени, что я иной раз спрашиваю себя, зачем его, во имя всего святого, тогда вообще понесло во флот. 

За свое заявление он получает тычок локтем в бок – в здоровый бок, разумеется, и не самый сильный тычок, но все же его радует, что он больше не хрустальная ваза, над которой и дышать-то следует с опаской. 

– О, ну скажи мне, что я возвожу на флот ее величества клевету, – смеется он. 

– Я теперь не совсем в том положении, чтобы заявить нечто подобное и не выглядеть отъявленным лицемером, – Фрэнсис улыбается, широко, показывая свою очаровательную щель между передними зубами. – То есть ты даже не пытался пустить в ход свои чары? 

– Так бы я не сказал. 

– Что ж, если кто-то остался невосприимчив даже к ним, это определенно что-то значит, – и Фрэнсис поцокивает языком. 

Джеймс охотно возвращает тычок в бок. 

– Если серьезно, я всегда подозревал, что Данди относится к моим наклонностям так спокойно ровно потому, что его собственной… хм… добродетели ничего не угрожает. По моему опыту, некоторая одержимость чужой нравственностью обычно скрывает сомнения в своей собственной… Послушай, как по-твоему, стоит мне поговорить с Джоном Ирвингом? Я знаю, это рискованно – было бы рискованно до всего того, что мы прошли вместе, но теперь… Я не вполне уверен, как к нему подступиться, но ты знаешь его лучше меня. 

– Поговорить о чем?

– О Господи, Фрэнсис. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Мы даже, строго говоря, не любовники еще, думает Фрэнсис. Слово звучит в его мыслях так дико, так странно, словно на чужом языке, и Фрэнсис произносит его вслух, вполголоса. О, с Джеймсом, переливчатой райской птицей под формой британского морского офицера, это слово, и все, что стоит за ним, вяжется превосходно. Но с ним самим? Невзрачным, стареющим, угрюмым ирландцем? И все же ему нравится это слово, нравится, как оно звучит, нравится его смысл. Любовники – это ведь от «любить», не так ли? Сентиментальный ты олух, Фрэнсис Роудон Мойра Крозье, сентиментальный олух в форме британского морского офицера, и всегда был. 

Фрэнсис улыбается и дает себе додумать мысль. Мы еще даже не любовники формально, но уже ведем себя как…

Как супружеская пара, понимает Фрэнсис. Не всякая, разумеется, но ему повезло видеть несколько таких. Росс и Энн, и как они разговаривают друг с другом одними взглядами, за обедом ли, в бальной ли зале, разыгрывая маленькие пантомимы. Фрэнсис помнит, как наблюдал за ними с теснотой в груди, чувствуя себя лишним, безнадежно, безжалостно лишним, даже в тот день, когда выполнял почетные обязанности шафера на их свадьбе. Теперь он может назвать свое чувство по имени. Ревность.

А еще… Эта мысль и вовсе неожиданна, но… Франклин и леди Джейн. «Джейни» –вспоминает Фрэнсис случайно услышанное, не предназначенное для его ушей. Их маленькие шутки, непонятные больше никому. Их «мы», которое простиралось у Франклина даже на поиски Прохода. О, если бы мы жили в мире, где такое возможно, думает Фрэнсис, не меня, а ее Франклин бы выбрал командовать «Террором». Подходящее ей занятие, с ее характером. И Франклину тогда не пришлось бы умирать в одиночестве, за полмира от самого любимого им человека, а ей – оставаться в мучительной неизвестности. Отодвинув на мгновение в сторону давние обиды и смертоносную самонадеянность Франклина – Фрэнсис испытывает сочувствие. Он вспоминает, с каким раздражением, словно при нем скребли ножом по стеклу, смотрел на то, как Франклин и леди Джейн перешептываются, переглядываются, перемигиваются. Теперь он знает имя и этому чувству. Зависть. 

Он не представляет, насколько осуществимо желаемое – там, в Англии. Он и с вполне традиционной-то жизнью на суше, не попирающей никаких устоев, был в отношениях вежливых и отдаленных, что уж говорить… Но, кажется, в паре холостых друзей, нанимающих на двоих квартиру в Лондоне, нет ничего необычного? Слишком уж подозрительного? Джеймс тоже тот еще сухопутный житель, но… ведь он не хочет ничего запредельного, ничего несбыточного разве нет? Камин, и английский дождь по крыше, и спящая под креслом собака. 

Они разберутся. Каждый из них способен рассчитать магнитное положение на коленке в темноте, при трескучем морозе. Как-нибудь они решат и эту задачу. 

И он позволяет себе думать – вот, мы уже ведем себя, как супружеская пара, и эта мысль полна радости, радости и покоя – глубокого, глубокого, как Атлантический океан. 

***

Совместными усилиями они сооружают некое шаткое убежище внутри палатки из одеял и спальных мешков. Ни у одного из них нет архитектурных талантов, и все это, честно говоря, попросту накинуто на них сверху. Но внутри тепло и темно, и Фрэнсиса успокаивает, что они укрыты от серого света полярного дня. 

Он подозревает, что неловкость и смущение заставили бы его медлить куда дольше, но окружающий холод помогает – долго так все равно не простоишь, заберешься в теплое убежище, даже если воплощаешь собой всю неловкость мира. Так что поначалу думать ему некогда, он мерзнет. 

Джеймс оказывается так близко от него, что Фрэнсис прикасается к нему так или иначе при любом движении и кажется, только сейчас, в этой вынужденной, но уютной тесноте, замечает, какие длинные у Джеймса руки и ноги, какие широкие плечи. 

– Я строил такие шалаши из покрывал для Уильяма, – говорит Джеймс. 

– Я тоже, – улыбается Фрэнсис. – С сестрами. Нам иногда попадало. А вам?

– Обычно нет, хотя однажды мы увлеклись и сломали стул, – отвечает Джеймс. 

И они оба хихикают, как пара мальчишек, и Фрэнсис чувствует смех Джеймса телом в той же степени, в какой слышит ушами. Как приложить руку к роялю. 

Смех растворяет неловкость, но он все еще имеет только самое смутное представление, что теперь делать.

Можно было бы просто довериться Джеймсу, и довериться он готов, но чувствует, что полностью передать инициативу – не вполне честно с его стороны. Есть в этом оттенок малодушия. 

– Я могу… – начинает Джеймс, словно прочитав его мысли. 

Фрэнсис находит его лицо, берет в ладони, качает головой. 

– Позволь мне, – говорит он. – Разобраться. 

Джеймс, похоже, понимает его намерения, даже высказанные таким неуклюжим образом, и кивает. Фрэнсис больше чувствует кивок, чем видит, хотя глаза уже привыкают к темноте. Блаженной, благословенной темноте. 

Фрэнсис гладит лицо Джеймса. Это ему понятно, он точно знает, что делает. И когда он берет Джеймса за руку, проводит по ней своей от кончиков длинных пальцев к запястью – это тоже знакомые воды. Дальше… 

Я исследователь, думает Фрэнсис, это дело как раз для меня – исследовать. Потом понимает, что говорит вслух, потому что слышит смешок Джеймса: 

– Боюсь, Адмиралтейство не удовлетворится такими открытиями.

– Их упущение, не мое, – отвечает Фрэнсис.

Он вдруг понимает, что Джеймс нервничает не меньше.

От запястья его руки движутся выше. 

На Джеймсе легко прощупываются ребра – Фрэнсис чувствует слабый укол тревоги, потом понимает, что ребра все еще прощупываются даже на нем самом. И Джеймс все еще носит повязку на боку – больше предосторожность, чем необходимость. Джеймс уверяет, что ничего не болит, но Фрэнсис все равно прикасается бережно. 

Когда ладонь Джеймса, раскрытая, большая, очень теплая, ложится ему самому на бок – просто на бок, но теперь между ними нет никакой преграды, даже тонкой ткани, это дает в голову посильнее виски, выпитого залпом. 

То, что происходит между ними… сперва в этом гораздо больше простой жажды тепла, близости, касания кожи к коже. Был ли Фрэнсис когда-нибудь так близко к другому человеку? Так долго, так беззастенчиво, так открыто? Он сам напоминает себе внезапно, чудом прозревшего слепого, который смотрит и смотрит, впервые понимая, чего был лишен. Эти прикосновения утоляют голод, о котором Фрэнсис едва догадывался, что испытывает его. 

Они даже не могут позволить себе полностью раздеться, но Фрэнсис еще никогда в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким нагим. 

Потом – он не знает, сколько проходит времени, кажется, небольшая жизнь – тепло разрастается, ширится и становится жаром. 

– Вот теперь, – говорит Фрэнсис голосом, про который не подозревал, что им обладает. – Теперь я думаю, самое благоразумное – передать командование человеку, который знает, что делает. 

Джеймс тихо смеется – тем самым своим, тем самым счастливым смехом («Ты любишь меня») и без дальнейших церемоний занимает мостик. 

Им, разумеется, тесно, и у Джеймса, похоже, две, а то и три пары этих его коленей, и его волосы то и дело попадают в рот или оказываются между ними, заставляя его шипеть и хихикать, а пару раз они чувствительно сталкиваются лбами. 

Это абсолютно, решительно, непередаваемо прекрасно. 

А потом Фрэнсис мучительно не хочет расставаться, разбирать кокон из одеял и спальных мешков, но приходится. Часть их общего, разделенного, перемешанного тепла все равно остается с ним, и, по крайней мере, можно лечь близко.

Джеймс начинает задремывать почти сразу, но сам Фрэнсис сперва любуется безмятежным выражением на его лице, прекрасным даже в сером свете. 

Вот теперь, думает он, вот теперь – любовники. Все еще диковато, диковато даже сейчас, но радость – радость перевешивает, и она только растет. 

Он поправляет на Джеймсе одеяло. Ему больше не нужно искать поводов прикоснуться, но это жест приносит удовольствие и сам по себе. 

Любовники, повторяет он про себя еще раз. Это странная мысль, странная после всего, что они пережили, но он чувствует внезапную благодарность к окружающей их пустоши, к обступающим остров льдам, к распахнутому полярному небу. Потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни в каком ином месте с ними не могло бы случится ничего подобного. С ним – не могло точно. Если бы эта экспедиция окончилась триумфом, они вернулись бы домой, проведя рядом два года, но так и не встретившись. 

Эта мысль, эти чувства никак не отменяют ни кошмара, ни горя, ни смертей, они лежат рядом, соприкасаясь. Вот одно, вот другое. Связанные не через «но», «хотя» или «зато». Связанные через «и».

Мы побывали в аду. И теперь – Джеймс мой. 

Мой. Мой первый помощник, мой союзник, мой друг, мой возлюбленный.

Мой – еще одно слово, которое странно звучит в мыслях, словно в нем есть нечто постыдное что-то, чего желать не положено, чего желать опасно. 

Но Фрэнсис – одиннадцатый ребенок своих родителей и знает, что такое – редкий восторг безраздельного обладания чем бы то ни было, даже сущим пустяком. Пером, стекляшкой, пуговицей, украдкой подобранными на прогулке, припрятанными от вездесущих рук и глаз. Вытаскивать тайком, любоваться как сокровищем. 

Людей не подберешь и не припрячешь, нечего и думать, особенно таких людей, к которым его всегда тянуло, и он научился примиряться с тем, что никто из них, ярких, громких, восхитительных, не придет сказать ему: «Да, я хочу быть твоей, я хочу быть твоим». 

Пока Джеймс не пришел и не сказал. Ровно это. 

Фрэнсис понимает, это странно, испытывать прилив собственнических чувств сейчас, а не в порыве страсти. Что поделаешь, он никогда не умел испытывать то, что уместно. 

Он придвигается ближе, освобождает руку, чтобы притянуть Джеймса к себе – а Джеймс, особенно вместе с одеялами, тяжеленный, и это прекрасно, потому что Фрэнсис никогда не забудет дни, когда от Джеймса оставались одни только воздух и упорство. 

Джеймс, тяжелый и очень теплый – тепло просачивается через шерсть и меха – издает неопределенный вопросительный звук, не открывая глаз. 

Фрэнсис уверен, что скажет что-то нелепое, потому что знает себя, знает, что сильные чувства либо отбирают у него слова вместе с дыханием, либо наоборот – всякая преграда между глубинами его сердца и его языком исчезает.

А там, в глубине, он сентиментальный олух. 

И бесконечно рад им быть. 

И потому он наклоняется к Джеймсу, зарывает руки наполовину в мех одеяла, наполовину в растрепанные волосы (потому что хочет, потому что может, потому что имеет право), слышит сонный, удивленный, но несомненно довольный звук в ответ. Находит под мехом и волосами теплое ухо.

– Я одел бы тебя в лучшие шелка и повел к алтарю, Джеймс, – шепчет Фрэнсис.

Да, так и есть, нелепица, а пожалуй, и богохульство, но здесь и сейчас, в этом месте, он иначе видит священное. 

Даже не так. Здесь, в этом месте, он, быть может впервые, _видит_ священное.

– Не городи ерунды... – отвечает Джеймс тем же сонным и довольным голосом, и прежде, чем Фрэнсис успевает обидеться, продолжает: – Ты будешь ждать меня _у_ алтаря. А _к_ алтарю меня поведет Уильям… И мне не пойдет шелк, мне пойдет бархат… Пурпурный… Хотя любой можно… лишь бы не синий, благодарю покорно, хватит с меня синего цвета… и белого...

Он определенно уже засыпает, и все же трудно сказать, насколько он шутит. 

– Как скажешь, Джеймс, – говорит Фрэнсис и не может перестать улыбаться. – Пурпурный бархат. Много пурпурного бархата. 

– И бахрома… нет… бахрома – это три года назад… сейчас наверняка уже…

Вот теперь он совершенно определенно спит. 

Завтра у него снова будет немало забот, думает Фрэнсис, завтра снова будут заботы и синее сукно, а пока – пускай с ним остаются пурпурный бархат и бахрома. 

Эта мысль даже не кажется странной. 

Ничего больше таким не кажется. 

***

**Джеймс**

Он просыпается рано – каким-то образом он давно научился определять здесь время, и чувствует себя удивительно хорошо отдохнувшим. 

И сытым. О, нет, он голоден, конечно, и преизрядно, но это другой голод, совсем простой и даже приятный, потому что Джеймс знает – долго терпеть его не придется. Он совсем, совсем не откажется от еды, и все же он чувствует себя сытым, и не торопится подниматься. 

Фрэнсис еще спит (и, кстати говоря, похрапывает), и на его лице написана безмятежность. Джеймс освобождает руку, устраивает на ней голову, чтобы было удобнее смотреть. 

«Джеймс, да я же скучный, как белый хлеб». Во-первых, очевидная неправда, во-вторых…

Сравнение любви с едой никто бы не посчитал изысканным, а кто-то фыркнул бы издевательски, но теперь, здесь… Теперь Джеймс знает, что такое голод, настоящий голод, что такое с мучительной, постыдной, подавляемой завистью провожать каждый кусок, исчезающий в чужом рту, даже когда знаешь, что этот кусок начинен медленным ядом. Он знает настоящую цену голоду и сытости, и это сравнение, любви с едой, не кажется грубым. Оно кажется точным. 

Он улыбается, представляя себе шекспировскую Корделию здесь, в парке и меховых штанах, с подвязанными косами, как у леди Безмолвной, Корделию, говорящую: «Я вас люблю, как тюленятину». В размер не влезает… С размером можно подумать, но он вполне бы сгодился на роль такой Корделии в мехах, а почему бы нет, у него и опыт есть…

Это легкие, спокойные, ни к чему не обязывающие мысли, и он позволяет им течь и переливаться, пока наблюдает за спящим Фрэнсисом. 

Светлые тонкие волосы, сильно тронутые сединой, щель между передними зубами, веснушки и бледные оспины на щеках, обветренные губы, круги под глазами. 

Он хочет прикоснуться к ним, проследить пальцами линии, поцеловать в висок, пригладить волосы. Но спит Фрэнсис чутко, прикосновение его разбудит, а Джеймс уже решил, что даст ему поспать подольше. 

Фрэнсис, конечно, утверждал, что отдыхает, но лишние несколько часов ему не повредят. К счастью, не то чтобы у них тут корабль в шторме, не так много у них и дел, кроме как набираться сил и ждать, а с теми делами, что есть, Джеймс справится и сам. 

Так что он просто задерживает руку над головой Фрэнсиса, совсем близко, но не касаясь. 

Белый хлеб, да. Настоящий, безыскусный, честный. 

Честность… Джеймс никогда бы не подумал, что это слово, честность, будет первым приходить ему в голову при мысли о любви, и тем более физической ее стороне, но именно так это было с Фрэнсисом. Тепло и честно. 

Он задерживает ладонь еще немного, и размеренное дыхание Фрэнсиса согревает ему сердцевину ладони. 

Он перебирает воспоминания, и чувствует еще один прилив нежности – нежности, восхищения, желания защитить – защитить вот это, трепетное и уязвимое в своем любовнике, к чему ему было доверено прикоснуться. 

Фрэнсис не был из тех, кто носит сердце на рукаве (слишком много разочарований, слишком много отказов, высказанных и невысказанных), и тем драгоценнее было разрешение касаться этого сердца там, в глубине его груди. 

Джеймс старается шуршать поменьше, вылезая из-под одеял. 

Пока он занят практическими вопросами (самый серьезный из них прямо сейчас – это упавшая палатка, и он с наслаждением берется помогать ее ставить – и у него ничего, ничего не болит, даже бок только слегка тянет), он в прекрасном настроении, которого даже не пытается скрывать. И все же чего-то не хватает. Потом он понимает, чего. 

Он находит несколько клочков бумаги и уцелевший огрызок угольного карандаша. Пальцы все еще повинуются не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, осталась легкая дрожь, и глаза быстро устают, и все же – это такое огромное, почти позабытое удовольствие – рисовать. Конечно, умение ему не раз пригождалось в практическом смысле, в конце концов офицеров учили рисовать не ради их развлечения, а ради документирования обстоятельств, ландшафтов, открытий. И это умение долго еще останется нужным, пока аппараты для дагерротипов остаются такими громоздкими, дорогими и медленными. Джеймс умел извлекать и личную выгоду из своего таланта, как и изо всех других своих способностей: влиятельные дамы оттаивали быстро, если прислать им их портрет, нарисовать их собачонку (гордость его при этом никак не страдала, бантик или нет, он любил собак) или собственноручно сделанную открытку с пейзажем. 

И все же Джеймс любил это занятие само по себе. Шорох карандаша по бумаге, черный угольный блеск, удовольствие точной линии, верного штриха.

Ничего полезного Адмиралтейство не извлечет для себя из этого маленького наброска: однообразный сланец и палаточный лагерь, дымок от печки и люди, обозначенные парой штрихов, так что только он сам сможет потом определить, кто есть кто. Но в Адмиралтействе никто этого и не увидит. Джеймс не собирается показывать. 

На эту часть его опыта никто из них не имеет права. Это принадлежит только ему, это та часть Арктики, которую он унесет с собой с радостью. И благодарностью. 

Он намеренно не пытается сделать рисунок слишком проработанным, слишком подробным. Пусть эти штрихи остаются понятными только ему, как шифр от дневника. 

Фрэнсису он показывает. Просто приносит, без пояснений, и Фрэнсис просто кивает. 

– Да, – говорит он. 

– Знаешь, о чем я подумал? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Мы не дали названия этому лагерю, надо бы это исправить. 

– Разве ты не слышал? Наши люди давно уже окрестили его за нас. 

– И как?

– Лагерь Чудес. 

– О, – говорит Джеймс. – Кажется подходящим. 

– Да, – отвечает Фрэнсис. – И я так думаю.

Джеймс достает из кармана огрызок карандаша, протягивает Фрэнсису. 

– У меня так себе почерк, Джеймс. 

– Неважно. Я хочу, чтобы это было написано твоей рукой.

Фрэнсис больше не спорит, переворачивает листок, и Джеймс наблюдает с необъяснимым чувством правильности происходящего, как Фрэнсис подписывает листок словами «Лагерь Чудес», ставит дату, и – по старой морской привычке – координаты и время, сверившись со своим хронографом. 

***

Джеймс знает, как это бывает. В юности бывало и с ним, поэтому он не стал бы Фрэнсиса винить. Он ловит себя на том, что ищет признаки… отлива. Когда отступает первая волна страсти, настигает стыд, и сожаление, и страх. Коряги, мусор, обломки кораблекрушений и дохлая рыба в приливной полосе. Неприглядное зрелище. 

Но с Фрэнсисом… с ним на приливной полосе остается только белый песок, и отмытая, блестящая галька, и поцелуи в макушку, и открытые взгляды, и быстро подхваченная на ходу, прижатая к губам ладонь.

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Я думал, Фрэнсис, знаю тебя как облупленного. Думал, ты меня уже ничем не удивишь. 

– Даже когда бросил пить?

– Я знал, что ты сможешь, – отвечает Блэнки безмятежно. – Не так был уверен, переживешь ли, но что сможешь – я всегда знал. 

– И чем удивил?

– Фицджеймс, Фрэнсис? Серьезно? 

Фрэнсис даже не пытается задавать вопроса «Откуда ты знаешь?». Это Блэнки. Человек, всю работу которого на корабле составляла наблюдательность. 

– Вы с ним перешли на христианские имена, – бормочет Фрэнсис, чтобы что-то сказать. 

– А я это чтобы отличать его от Росса, Фрэнсис. Или с Россом ты тоже?.. Я вот сейчас уже не удивлюсь. 

Чертов Блэнки. Чертов, чертов Блэнки, чертов библейский пророк. 

– Нет, – отвечает Фрэнсис, потому что совершенно не собирается вдаваться в объяснения. 

– Кто б мог подумать, а… – Фрэнсис не слышит ничего даже отдаленно напоминающего осуждение или насмешку. Дружелюбную подначку, может быть, это в конце концов Блэнки. Но в остальном – искреннее удивление. Искреннее любопытство. 

– Я еще и не такое видел, Фрэнсис, но чтобы ты… Он-то ладно. Но ты, из всех людей на свете. 

– Я люблю его, Томас. 

Фрэнсис не понимает, как это вырвалось. Он никогда не делился подобным легко, и их дружба с Томасом предполагала совсем другое, откровенность иного рода. Сказал ли он Томасу про Софию: «Я люблю ее» хоть раз, за те два года, что ухаживал за ней? Предположим, это было очевидно, но дело же не в очевидности. 

– Ого, – говорит Блэнки. Качает головой: – Серьезно. 

И это не вопрос.

– Знаю, – отвечает Фрэнсис. 

– Я не припомню, чтобы ты мне такое даже про мисс Крэйкрофт говорил. 

Значит, все-таки нет. 

– Будет непросто, Фрэнсис, – говорит Блэнки после паузы. – В Англии. 

– И это знаю. 

Блэнки медленно набивает трубку, неторопливо раскуривает. Табак, настоящий табак, спасибо Торговой Компании, а не ошметки и пыль, которые собираешь по карманам и складкам. 

– Это все лед, – говорит Блэнки. – Что-то делает с людьми. 

И он постукивает деревянной ногой по сланцу. 

– Нет тут никакого льда, Томас. 

– Сам знаешь, о чем я.

На это возразить нечего, да и не хочется. 

Блэнки молчит еще какое-то время. 

– Одно хорошо, Фрэнсис, что он не леди. Это значит, если он обойдется с тобой сам знаешь как – можно без зазрения совести руки-ноги повыдергивать. 

– Не станешь ты, – смеется Фрэнсис. – Джеймс тебе нравится. 

– Теперь – нравится. Но ради тебя, старый черт, я никого не пожалею.

***

**Джеймс**

Дело даже не только в том, что Джеймсу не с кем больше посоветоваться здесь. Ему и на берегу больше не с кем посоветоваться. Данди выслушает – о, даже сейчас выслушает, Джеймс уверен. Данди выслушает, посочувствует и прикроет, если потребуется, последнее ему доводилось проворачивать не раз, и с блеском. Он, кажется, находил род удовольствия в том, чтобы разыгрывать роль хитроумного Одиссея, когда Джеймсу нужна была благовидность. Но Данди, по очевидным причинам, едва ли смог бы здесь что-то посоветовать – как Джеймс был для него бесполезен в тонкостях его отношений с дамами. 

– Джон, я хотел бы попросить у вас совета. 

– Буду рад помочь вам, сэр. В чем?

– Ваш опыт жизни на берегу, Джон, он может оказаться для меня бесценным. Я осознаю, что риск перестал меня привлекать в той степени, в какой привлекал в моей юности, и мысль быть уличенным и обнаруженным больше не кажется мне острой приправой. 

– Боюсь, сэр, я не вполне понимаю вас. 

– Вы понимаете, Джон. 

Джеймс разводит руками. 

– Вы ведь знаете про меня, Джон. Я абсолютно уверен, что знаете. Я горжусь своими способностями оставаться вне подозрений, но вы были так долго от меня так близко – и вы знаете, куда смотреть.

Джон Бридженс делает паузу. Затем говорит:

– Ваша тайна в безопасности со мной, сэр. Я надеюсь, вы это знаете.

– Как и ваша со мной, Джон. И вы ведь не откажете мне в совете? Я подсчитал и обнаружил, что провел больше лет в море, чем на суше, и я никогда не пытался… встать в сухой док, если вы меня понимаете. 

– Потому что?..

Джеймс не видит причин лукавить. 

– У меня никогда не было того, кто даже обдумывал бы мысль разделить со мной жизнь. 

– Теперь есть, сэр?

– Да, – отвечает Джеймс с уверенностью и легкостью, каких сам от себя не ждал. 

И Бридженс кивает. 

– Вы не спросите, кто? – удивляется Джеймс. 

– А стоит, сэр? – улыбается Бридженс. – Но вам не следует беспокоиться. Едва ли можно опасаться, что весь лагерь знает, сэр. Я наблюдателен, вы правы. Только и всего. 

– Это опасение написано у меня на лице?

– Боюсь, что да, сэр. Но я уверен, что оно беспочвенно. К тому же, у меня есть основания полагать, что команда готова закрыть глаза на гораздо большее, если это касается вас. Практически на все, сэр. И я буду рад помочь вам советом – однако, боюсь, не все в моем опыте применимо к вашим обстоятельствам: вы джентльмен, сэр, в отличие от меня. 

– Джон, я время от времени пользовался вами, как говорящим словарем, когда не хотел ударить в грязь лицом и совсем уж переврать длинное слово в письме. Не говоря уже о случаях, когда вы же мне и подсказывали это слово. 

– И тем не менее, сэр. Многие условности общества, к которому вы принадлежите, мне знакомы понаслышке или из книг. 

Это так странно – разговаривать настолько спокойно, советоваться, просить подсказки. Должно быть, так он мог бы пойти к отцу или доверенному старшему родственнику за советом в делах брака – если бы вся его жизнь была иной и сам он был кем-то другим. 

Теперь, когда Джон Бридженс спокоен, Джеймс замечает в нем еще кое-что. Точнее, отсутствие кое-чего. 

Стыда. 

Он знает по себе, как легко стыд превращается в показное, лихое бесстыдство – приправу для многих его, романтических приключений в прошлом. Но стыд и это бесстыдство спаяны, как карта со своей рубашкой, как аверс с реверсом монеты и в любой момент, по щелчку – меняются местами. 

От Джона Бридженса не исходит ни того, ни другого. 

И именно это, пожалуй, то, о чем Джеймс больше всего хотел бы услышать совет, как ни благодарен он за все остальные. 

Но этот ответ, как он знает теперь, можно найти только самостоятельно. 

*** 

– О чем ты задумался? 

Фрэнсис видит его наверняка только очень смутно в этой полутьме под одеялами. У них уже появилась некоторая сноровка, сооружение получается собрать и разобрать гораздо быстрее. Последнего, правда, делать не хочется никогда, и они подолгу остаются вот так – близко, в обнимку, почти переплетясь конечностями. Фрэнсис даже перестал жаловаться на джеймсовы колени, видимо, научился-таки с ними уживаться. 

Фрэнсис его наверняка почти не различает, но вопрос в точку. 

– О двух вещах, – отвечает Джеймс. – Я этим не горжусь, Фрэнсис, но часть меня… Часть меня говорит, что когда мы покинем это место – это заколдованное место, где все возможно – все рассыплется. О, даже эта часть меня не сомневается в том, что ты испытываешь ко мне вот здесь. 

Джеймс прикладывает руку к середине груди Фрэнсиса. 

– Но?..

– Но она утверждает, что в Англии ты вполне справедливо можешь счесть риск не стоящим награды. 

Фрэнсис задумывается, кладет свою руку поверх его, поглаживает, потом говорит, очень серьезно:

– Она, эта твоя часть, ей такое говорили раньше? Про риск, не стоящий награды?

– Да, – признается Джеймс. 

– Тогда передай ей, пожалуйста, по поводу риска, что я однажды провел Террор между двух айсбергов.

Джеймс улыбается. 

– Да уж, ты был почти такой же сумасшедший, как я.

– Что значит «был»? Что значит «почти»? 

Джеймс чувствует заметный тычок в бок и смеется. 

– Все беру назад, капитан! 

– Все не надо, – ворчит Фрэнсис. 

Потом он находит руку Джеймса снова, переплетает пальцы и говорит совсем другим голосом. 

– Будут черные дни, Джеймс. Знаю, не ново слышать от меня такое. Они будут, но я… Я упрямый, Джеймс. Блэнки спроси, он скажет тебе дословно следующее: что если уж мне что втемяшится в голову…

– А я втемяшился? – уточняет Джеймс. Не потому, что сомневается, потому что хочет услышать. 

– Не то слово. 

Фрэнсис освобождает вторую руку, устраивает ее у Джеймса на затылке. Чуть сжимает ладонь. 

Это жест одновременно нежный и собственнический, и Джеймсу нравится и то, и другое. 

– Мой Джеймс, – произносит Фрэнсис таким странным, полувопросительным тоном, почти что «Мой, Джеймс?»

И Джеймс чувствует комок в горле. 

Когда Фрэнсис немного освоился со своей новой ролью, а освоился он быстро, выяснилось, что он не только весьма щедрый и внимательный любовник (чего Джеймс ждал), но и разговорчивый (чего, пожалуй, нет). В ухо Джеймсу лились шепотом восхищенные богохульства (не смущавшие его нимало, что же еще ждать от одного моряка другому?). А перемежая богохульства – слова приязни, нежности, восхищения. Он не был уверен, что Фрэнсис во всех из них отдает себе отчет. 

Но этого короткого слова, «мой», Фрэнсис до сих пор не произносил ни разу. И Джеймс вдруг догадывается, что оно много значит для Фрэнсиса. А что дается ему непросто – очевидно. 

Проглотив комок, Джеймс энергично кивает. 

Оно вроде бы не меняет ничего существенно, не добавляет ничего принципиально нового, но ему нравится это маленькое слово. Оно похоже… оно похоже на якорь. 

– Твой? – говорит Фрэнсис еще более вопросительным, еще менее уверенным тоном. 

– Да, – отвечает Джеймс, кивая с еще большей силой. – О, да. 

***

– А ты? Есть у тебя какая-нибудь часть, которая?..

– Есть, – отвечает Фрэнсис. – Но она сомневается не на твой счет. О, не пойми меня неверно. Тому причиной только счастливое стечение обстоятельств. Я хорошо себя знаю, и не будь мне известно, что прекрасный пол не интересует тебя вовсе, я провел бы немало времени, снова и снова думая, насколько я смехотворен в сравнении с хорошенькими юными созданиями. По крайней мере против блестящих молодых людей у меня есть какие-никакие, а козыри. Нет, Джеймс, грызущий меня червь питается сомнениями не в твоем постоянстве. Моя часть…. она говорит мне, что это не спасение, всего лишь передышка, и в любой момент все может обрушиться снова. Короткая полоса везения, а затем...

– Передай ей, – говорит Джеймс, – что я приношу удачу. Я счастливчик, кого угодно спроси. Как клевер, какой там – четырехлистный?

– Ты – пожалуй что даже пятилистный, – отвечает Фрэнсис. 

Но Джеймс чувствует, что он все еще неспокоен, и ждет. 

– Джеймс, – говорит Фрэнсис чуть погодя, - В ту ночь, когда ты пришел на Террор…

Странную вещь решил Фрэнсис припомнить сейчас, но если для него это важно, то пускай. 

– Ты был недалек от того, чтобы отстранить меня от командования, ведь так?

– Фрэнсис…

– Да или нет?

Этот разговор звучит решительно, абсолютно дико сейчас, когда они лежат в коконе из одеял, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и все же… Джеймс по старой привычке задумывается на секунду, как обойти этот вопрос, как скруглить острый угол, но только на секунду. Фрэнсису нужна его честность, а не его дипломатичность. 

– Да, – отвечает он. – Это не доставило бы мне никакого удовольствия, и я прибег бы к такой мере только в самом крайнем случае, если бы окончательно уверился, что ничего от тебя не добьюсь. И я был в ужасе, потому что очень хорошо понимал уже тогда, чего в Арктике стоит весь мой опыт. Но я бы это сделал, да. 

Он чувствует, как Фрэнсис заметно выдыхает и расслабляется – невозможно не почувствовать, когда почти переплетен с ним, и мельчайшее движение, даже дыхание, передается тебе. 

– Хорошо, – говорит Фрэнсис. – Хорошо. Это было бы правильным решением, Джеймс. 

– Я бесконечно рад, что не потребовалось, Фрэнсис, – говорит Джеймс очень серьезно.

Фрэнсис кивает. 

– Можешь на меня положиться, – говорит Джеймс почти наугад. Он до сих пор не вполне понимает, что так успокаивает Фрэнсиса в этом разговоре. 

– Могу, – соглашается Фрэнсис. 

После чего делает именно это – полагается в самом буквальном смысле. 

Он молчит какое-то время, потом вдруг спрашивает: 

– Ты сказал: две вещи. Какая вторая?

– О, – улыбается Джеймс. Я все размышляю...

– О чем?

– Понимаешь, этакая жалость, мне не видно, есть ли на тебе еще где-нибудь веснушки, кроме как на носу. О, ты краснеешь. 

– Тебе же не видно!

– Мне и не нужно. 

**_***_ **

– Я ведь знал, Фрэнсис. Про расселину в айсберге, про твои подвиги в Антарктике – о, не делай такого лица, я и не думал быть ироничным. Это даже не мое слово. Я услышал его от Джеймса Росса, Фрэнсис. Хоть ты и принципиальный противник мемуаров, люди говорили о тебе, и много. И я думал: о, прекрасно, мы поладим, вот человек моей породы. А потом...

– А потом ты меня увидел. Обглоданного меланхолией почти до костей, желчного и мрачного. 

– Боюсь, что так. Впрочем, подозреваю, твои впечатления были похожи. 

– Во многом. Я тоже знал о тебе, Джеймс. Знал бы, даже если бы не хотел, так тобой восхищались абсолютно все. Ты ведь на самом деле такой же выскочка, как я, ты ведь тоже начинал с юнги, так, в двенадцать?

– В тринадцать. 

– А потом я тебя встретил – и у тебя оказалась повадка и манеры…

– Салонного баловня, диванной собачки, которой _мама_ и _папа_ подарили лейтенатскую лицензию на именины. Я знаю. 

– Я не сказал бы так грубо. 

– Не сомневаюсь. Ты сказал бы грубее. 

Фрэнсис не спорит и прячет улыбку. 

– Я рад, что… что теперь я вижу тебя, Джеймс. Вместе с пурпурным бархатом и всем остальным.

Пурпурный бархат непонятен, но сейчас Джеймсу важнее другое. 

– Я тоже, – говорит он. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

– Я должен тебе признаться откровенно. Я все хорошенько обдумал, и обнаружил: есть кое-что, в чем я действительно ревную к Джеймсу Россу. 

– И это?..

– Ему довелось потанцевать с тобой. Не так ли?

– А, – отвечает Фрэнсис с облегчением. – Бал в Антарктике. 

\- Да-да. Говорят, мисс Росс была обворожительна. 

– Пожалуй, можно так сказать. 

Джеймс раскрывает воображаемый веер и хлопает далеко не воображаемыми ресницами. 

– Обворожительнее, чем я? – интересуется он невинно. 

– Вы ставите меня в сложное положение своим вопросом, мисс. 

– Не просто мисс, капитан Крозье, – говорит Джеймс притворно оскорбленным тоном. 

Потом закрывает воображаемый веер. 

– Вы имеете честь находиться в присутствии ее величества Фадладинии, королевы Квирумании! – торжественно объявляет Джеймс с каким-то невообразимым потешным акцентом. 

Его давняя роль в водевиле, припоминает Фрэнсис. Много восторгов от очевидцев. 

– Тогда позвольте пригласить королеву на танец, 

Джеймс кивает, смеется, берется за полы кителя, как за юбку, и ныряет в очень впечатляющий реверанс – плавный, изящный. И такой глубокий, что не удерживает равновесия, но Фрэнсис ловит его вовремя. 

– Я переоценил свои силы, – смеется Джеймс. – И давно не практиковался. Зато могу тебя уверить, роль я до сих пор помню назубок. 

И в подтверждение своих слов действительно цитирует в том же невообразимом акценте несколько веселых, но крайне посредственных стихов, содержащих не самые приличные намеки. 

Снаружи, как хорошо продуманный сценический эффект, вдруг завывает ветер. 

Вот мы, хохочем и дурачимся, думает Фрэнсис, Джеймс искрится от удовольствия. А ведь он чуть не умер. Он был за шаг, за полшага до необратимого, непоправимого…

Эта мысль ощущается, как удар прямо в грудь, и Фрэнсис хватает Джеймса в объятие, стискивает, как только может крепко. «Фрэнсис, мои ребра…» – и только тогда Фрэнсис заставляет себя ослабить хватку. 

– Все хорошо, Фрэнсис. Все хорошо, я здесь и я жив. Благодаря тебе.

– Не я спас тебе жизнь, Джеймс. 

Джеймс чуть отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на него своими темными, очень серьезными глазами. 

– Поверь мне, Фрэнсис. Мою жизнь спас именно ты. 

***

**Джеймс**

– Джеймс, могу я?..

Данди мнется на пороге. Если бы у палаток был порог. 

– Заходи, конечно, – Джеймс улыбается. – Я, знаешь ли, я не держу здесь дворецких, обхожусь сам. 

Данди кивает, но не улыбается. 

– Если ты собираешься что-то мне рассказать, то лучше выкладывай уже, – говорит Джеймс весело, потому что эта глупая, затянувшаяся комедия обещает вот-вот закончиться. – Видит Бог, Данди, мое терпение не безгранично. 

И он со значением поднимает бровь. 

Данди смотрит на него еще секунду, другую, потом что-то происходит с его лицом. Джеймс ни разу такого не видел: заламываются брови, дрожит нижняя губа, и потом он шагает ближе, и почти виснет на Джеймсе, так что Джеймс даже пошатывается. Пальцы Данди сминают рукав рубашки на плече. 

– Джеймс, я… Мне так жаль, мне так… мне бесконечно жаль. Я был… Я был так напуган, Джеймс… Мне так бесконечно, бесконечно жаль…

***

**Фрэнсис**

Джеймса он находит в одиночестве, с таким лицом, что на мгновение Фрэнсис боится, не открылась ли его рана снова. Потом догадывается, в чем причина. 

– С тобой поговорил лейтенант Ле Весконт, Джеймс? 

Джеймс кивает. Болезненное выражение на его лице остается. 

Фрэнсис садится рядом и обнимает его за плечи. Часть его уже раскаивается в том, что он поспособствовал тому, чтобы правда вышла наружу. Часть испытывает облегчение, от того, что это наконец произошло, какими бы ни были последствия. Весь он испытывает огромное сочувствие. 

Фрэнсис крепко держит Джеймса за плечо и ждет, пока он заговорит. 

И Джеймс говорит. Он смотрит перед собой, и мнет собственные пальцы – жест, который Фрэнсис давно научился соотносить с тем, что творится у него на душе. Голос у Джеймса глухой, но почти пугающе ровный. 

– Когда должен был родиться Уильям, когда мне сказали, что ждут прибавления, я… Я помню, как выслушал тетю Луизу, как… как поздравил ее, я был воспитанный мальчик. А потом, когда оказался в своей комнате, я начал собирать свои вещи. Потому что я был уверен: теперь, когда у них будет собственный ребенок, настоящий, они… они тоже избавятся от меня.

– Тоже?

– Мне было семь, когда они усыновили меня. А до того… я уже не слишком ясно помню, но я сменил немало домов, Фрэнсис. Возможно, родни моей матери, хотя я так и не знаю, кто была моя мать, или родни отца. Они даже хорошо относились ко мне, не морили голодом, ничего подобного, дарили игрушки, нанимали гувернанток… Но само мое существование было неудобно всем, и при первой возможности они торопились надавать мне конфет и перебросить кому-нибудь еще, как… как горячую картофелину. 

Фрэнсис не знает, что сказать, и только крепче сжимает руку на плече. 

– Конечно, мои сборы обнаружились, и тетя с дядей долго говорили со мной, долго уговаривали, пока я не поверил и не разрыдался. Но мне потом долго еще снилось, что они передумали, и что мне снова, снова нужно отправляться куда-то, куда-то еще. Я… быть оставленным – почти такой же мой кошмар, как быть невидимым. И вот он…

– Он не сбылся, Джеймс. 

– Да. Потому что ты не позволил. Данди рассказал мне и это тоже, к его чести. 

«Данди», отмечает про себя Фрэнсис. Значит, все-таки еще «Данди», несмотря ни на что. 

– Да, Джеймс. Я не позволил. И Томас Джопсон был настолько же решительно против. И Коннингемы тоже не отправили тебя прочь. 

Джеймс кивает. Молчит. Затем говорит снова, уже совсем другим голосом. 

– Фрэнсис, я… я знаю, мне не нужно держать на Данди зла. Я знаю, что он… я знаю, что мне нужно быть великодушным. Данди… он был в слезах, Фрэнсис. После всего, что мы пережили, после второго шанса, который я получил, мне следует найти в себе достаточно благородства. 

– Возможно, – осторожно говорит Фрэнсис. 

– Ты станешь думать обо мне хуже, если я скажу, что не могу?

– Не стану, Джеймс. Дай себе время. У тебя, у всех нас впереди много времени. Но даже если твое «я не могу» превратится в «я никогда не смогу», я не стану думать о тебе хуже ни на минуту. 

Джеймс кивает снова, и наконец-то, с облегчением замечает Фрэнсис, подается в объятие в ответ. Находит рукой руку Фрэнсиса, находит головой его плечо. Странное, неудобное положение, Джеймс заметно его выше, но Фрэнсис не шевелится. 

– Прозвучит противоречиво, я знаю, – говорит Джеймс, и теперь его голос вполне узнаваем, только приглушен шерстью кителя. – Но я рад, что он рассказал мне. Его честность… она много значит для меня, даже если…

Фрэнсис окончательно перестает раскаиваться. 

Потом вспоминает тот давний разговор, у Виктори Пойнт, и спрашивает, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку:

– Джеймс… а он знает?

– Нет. Ты первый человек за пределами семьи, кому я…

Он замолкает, задумывается. 

– Да, я и сам слышу, как это звучит. Странно, да? Данди знает мои секреты, даже тот, который мог бы с легкостью стоить мне всей карьеры. Если не хуже. И все же я никогда… Мне и в голову не приходило рассказать ему о моем происхождении.

– Но почему?

– Я думаю… только не смейся, прошу тебя, но я боюсь, в конечном итоге дело в имени. Он Ле Весконт, Фрэнсис.

– Я и не думаю, что это смешно, Джеймс. Я хочу сказать, будь у меня выбор, и не будь моя ирландская кровь и ирландская кость так же очевидны, как леопардовы пятна, я полагаю, я поступил бы так же. 

– Даже с Россом?

– О, особенно с Россом и особенно на заре нашей дружбы, когда я изо всех сил старался произвести на него впечатление. Он шутил, что он шотландец, немногим лучше ирландца, но…

– Империя считает, что многим. 

– Да, я тоже указывал ему на это незначительное обстоятельство, – Фрэнсис позволяет себе улыбнуться. – Джеймс… я не пытаюсь сказать, что незнание служит Генри Ле Весконту оправданием или что хоть что-то может быть оправданием. 

– Слышу, что не пытаешься.

Больше он ничего не добавляет, и Фрэнсис чувствует: нужно дать ему побыть в тишине. 

И остается в этой тишине с ним. 

***

**Джеймс**

Фрэнсис смотрит вопросительно, приглашающе похлопывает по одеялу. Джеймс знает, это предложение из самых лучших побуждений, с намерением утешить и порадовать, но даже так…

– Не прими это на свой счет, – говорит он. – Но сегодня я не…

– Разумеется, Джеймс, – отвечает Фрэнсис мягко. – Никто бы не. Но тебе нужно поспать, не так ли?

– О, – говорит Джеймс. – Но мы не можем…

– Можем. Ты поспишь несколько часов, я послежу, потом разбужу тебя, и все приличия будут соблюдены. 

Он говорит, и Джеймс чувствует, как сильно, почти мучительно хочет принять его предложение. Как все в нем отзывается облегчением на эту идею – обнять Фрэнсиса и заснуть, просто заснуть. Делал ли он когда-нибудь так, хоть с кем-нибудь? Он не может припомнить. 

Он забирается под одеяло, в их привычный уже кокон, находит Фрэнсиса – и дает себе обмякнуть. Фрэнсис обхватывает его, отводит волосы от лица, запечатлевает на макушке поцелуй. Устраивает на ней подбородок. И Джеймс, вопреки всей очевидности, чувствует себя меньше, гораздо меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. 

– Доброй ночи, Джейми, – шепчет Фрэнсис, и в эту минуту прозвище, последний раз слышанное от другого человека пятнадцать лет назад, звучит правильно, правильно и естественно. 

Так же правильно, так же естественно, как позволить себе заплакать.

* * * 

Джеймс знает этот сон. Этот сон состоит из зеркал, зеркал, зеркал. Он идет по зеркальному лабиринту, воротничок мундира врезается под подбородок, форма тяжелая, как средневековые латы, под ней не вздохнуть. Он смотрит в зеркала, он видит там себя, себя, себя. Зачем-то он протягивает к отражениям руки, натыкается ладонями на стекло, а затем стекло идет трещинами, и его отражение, все его отражения смотрят на него презрительно и брезгливо. Зеркала идут трещинами, на мгновение в них мелькает его отец – никогда не виденный наяву, со своих портретов, неприятный, обрюзглый человек, которого даже старания льстецов-художников не могли сделать привлекательным. И когда Джеймс протягивает руку, он всегда протягивает руку, не может перестать, хотя знает, чем все кончится, в ней остается только битое стекло. Осколки полосуют ладонь, но с каждого из них он сам смотрит на себя, презрительно, брезгливо, с насмешкой. 

– Джеймс? 

В этом сне никогда не бывало никого другого, только бесчисленные и безжалостные версии его самого, но он оборачивается. В зеркале его лицо расплывается, затуманивается, меняется, пока не становится лицом Фрэнсиса. 

Зеркало идет трещинами, и осыпается вокруг, но Фрэнсис остается. Это не стекло, понимает Джеймс, это лед. Это лед, и он тает. 

И когда Джеймс протягивает Фрэнсису руку, его ладонь настоящая, плотная и теплая. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Спустя два дня Джеймс снова начинает улыбаться. 

***

– Флаг! Флаг! Флаг! – разносится по лагерю, сразу со всех сторон, и почти сразу сланец доносит собачий лай.

Люди бросают все, чем заняты, и Фрэнсис не собирается их винить ни на секунду. Потому что и он бросает, отшвыривает перо, чуть не опрокидывает чернильницу. 

Он впадает в эту общую радость, как разводье в море, потому что там, на севере, может показаться только один флаг – сооруженный наскоро, уж из чего было, парусина и синие лоскуты. 

И он чувствует острый, отдельный, совершенно особый прилив радости, заметив высокую фигуру в незастегнутом кителе, полы которого хлопают на ветру, когда Джеймс срывается на бег – на бег, благословенный боже. 

Джеймс, здоровенный и длинноногий, немедленно обгоняет всех, и Фрэнсис знает – этот порыв ему потом дорого обойдется, но сейчас – сейчас неважно. 

А важно – флаг на горизонте, и общее, радостное «Это они, капитан!», и Джеймс может, уже в самом деле может бегать. 

*******

**Джеймс**

Первый восторг от воссоединения: оглушительное похлопывание по плечам, от которого шарахаются собаки, и обрывки рассказов с обеих сторон, и слезы радости пополам со слезами горя – немного стихает. Легкие горят и кружится голова, и ноги становятся тяжелыми, но Джеймс даже сейчас не раздумывая рванулся бы еще раз.

А потом он слышит:

– Мы привезли вам с кораблей сувениры, джентльмены. Решили, что вам захочется получить их обратно. 

И когда Джеймсу протягивают его саблю, что-то в нем пытается отшатнуться. Словно стоит снова взять ее в руки, как на плечах сами собой отрастут эполеты, а к лицу прирастет маска. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь еще ее увидит, он с самого начала дал себе обещание не добавлять ни унции лишнего груза вещами, не имеющими практической ценности, сколько бы символов за ними ни стояло. 

Он берет саблю и благодарит за беспокойство. Его первый порыв – незаметно похоронить ее где-нибудь между камней. Потом ему в голову приходит решение получше. Она сделана из хорошей, прочной английской стали, его сабля. 

Он просит Гарри Гудсира побыть переводчиком и убеждается, что нет риска превратить его разговор с Нетсилик в театральное представление. 

Он старается сказать как можно яснее, что не пытается таким образом отдать долг, что знает, насколько неоплатен этот долг, тысячи сабель будет недостаточно. Но ему начинает казаться, что щепетильность такого рода имеет значение только для него. В этой земле все проще и честнее. Они рассматривают саблю с интересом и любопытством, передают друг другу, постукивают по лезвию, шутят о чем-то ему недоступном. Он не знает, пригодится ли им сабля в целости или вскоре превратится в несколько ухватистых местных ножей. Но когда он смотрит, как она переходит из рук в руки у своих новых владельцев, он чувствует, как удовлетворение, удовлетворение и покой наполняют его. Теперь сабля – просто несколько футов хорошей стали, полезная, ценная вещь, и она не имеет над ним никакой власти. 

Гарри Гудсир смотрит на него долгим взглядом и кивает ему. 

И он чувствует, что теперь по-настоящему готов отправиться... В Англию?.. В Лондон?.. Домой?..

В место, где тепло. 

***

Никто из них не удивлен, когда Гудсир приходит сказать, что не покинет остров Короля Уильяма. Впрочем, он говорит - Нунавут, и добавляет еще одно, более точное местное название, но Джеймс не в силах его разобрать, хотя связать два слова на иннуктитуте он уже может.

Они с Фрэнсисом переглядываются, но ни у одного из них нет настоящих, искренних возражений. 

– Вы полностью уверены, Гарри? – вот и все, что спрашивает Фрэнсис, спрашивает мягко, с интонацией больше отеческой, чем капитанской. 

– Да, – кивает Гудсир. – Я редко бывал в чем-то настолько уверен, капитан. Я знаю твердо, что хочу остаться здесь. 

Он не говорит: «Хочу остаться с ней», но и безо всяких слов ясно, как день. 

– Что ж, доктор Гудсир, – говорит Фрэнсис, – Тогда нам нужно уладить некоторые формальности вашего списания на берег, но это вполне в моей власти. 

Гудсир достает несколько пакетов бумаг. 

– Это – мои выкладки относительно содержимого консервов и свинца в них, результаты моих наблюдений и эксперимента. Но их подтвердит любой добросовестный врач, и даже химик, я полагаю, поэтому моего личного присутствия не потребуется. А это… письма для моей семьи. Я постарался объяснить свое решение для них, и буду благодарен, если…

– Мы постараемся передать их из рук в руки, – кивает Фрэнсис. 

– А ваши наблюдения за морской фауной, Гарри? – спрашивает Джеймс. – Если вы доверите их мне, я приложу все усилия, чтобы они были опубликованы и первенство ваших открытий осталось за вами. Тот очаровательный рачок, помните? Думаю, будет справедливо, если он получит ваше имя. 

– Спасибо, капитан, – Гудсир улыбается ему тепло, но Джеймс чувствует, что эти соображения: научного признания, славы, открытий – давно уже отодвинулись для Гарри Гудсира на дальний план. И Джеймс более чем понимает его. 

– Можем ли мы еще чем-то снабдить вас, Гарри? – спрашивает Фрэнсис. 

– Пожалуй, нет. У меня остается мой микроскоп, и… О! Есть кое-что. Бумага. Бумага и чернила. Я намереваюсь продолжить работать над словарем, и у меня есть соображения относительно системы фонетической записи… Да, бумага и чернила – единственное, чего мне здесь не найти. 

Джеймс не уверен, что Гарри Гудсир и сам слышит полный смысл своих слов. 

– Я смогу писать – по меньшей мере по письму в год, если передавать их из рук в руки, они довольно надежно дойдут до Гудзонова Залива. А там…

– Всего только Атлантика, да, – улыбается Фрэнсис. – Как Темзу по мосту перейти. А потом, как знать, может быть через несколько лет вы – даже вы оба – нанесете нам визит. Заглянете на чай. 

Джеймс не знает, замечает ли Фрэнсис, как слово «нам» соскальзывает с его языка. Неопределеное и безопасное, но все же – нам.

Это звучит так странно, как во сне – письма из Нунавута в Лондон. Как письма с Луны. Но эта земля – не пустошь, напоминает себе Джеймс. Не для иннуитов, и теперь – не для Гарри Гудсира. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Фрэнсис не знает, что произошло между Джеймсом и Нетсилик, и есть ли тут какая-то связь, но знает, что тем же вечером снова видит Джеймса и Генри Ле Весконта вместе. Они сидят рядом за ужином, все еще молча, но ни один из них не пытается избежать другого. 

Честно взятая на себя вина, думает Фрэнсис, глядя на лицо Генри Ле Весконта. А не разъедающий, не находящий выхода стыд. 

Это не похоже на примирение и воссоединение. И даже, пожалуй, пока не похоже на прощение. 

Но Джеймс так и не перестал звать его «Данди». 

Если бы мы были героями романа, думает Фрэнсис, Генри Ле Весконту выпал бы шанс спасти Джеймсу жизнь, загладить вину, очистить совесть благородным поступком. Но мы не в романе, и с некоторыми ранами не поделаешь ничего, кроме как терпеливо ждать и надеяться на лучшее, надеяться, что со временем они закроются и зарастут. 

В конце концов, иногда раны делают это даже дважды. 

***

Силна берет его за руку, раскрывает его пальцы и вкладывает в нее… нечто. Присмотревшись, Фрэнсис узнает приблизительное подобие носа и киля, намек на фальшборта. Лодочка. Кораблик. Вырезан из дерева, на поверхности видны следы ножа. 

– Для меня? – спрашивает он в некотором недоумении. 

Силна смотрит на него ровно с тем выражением, какое, как он догадывается, специально приберегает для непонятливых каблуна, энергично кивает и закрывает его ладонь вокруг кораблика. 

Он хочет спросить, что это, но он уже догадался. Только подобные вещи, сколько он знает – принадлежность ангаккук, кем она со всей определенностью не может его считать. 

– Спасибо, – выговаривает он на своем корявом иннуктитуте. – Спасибо. 

Он не знает, что еще сказать, но чувствует себя… тронутым, словно нечто правильное происходит с ним сейчас. 

– Что мне с ним делать? – спрашивает Фрэнсис. 

Силна прикладывает сомкнутую руку к середине своей груди. Затем, таким же жестом – к его груди. Носить, понимает он. Просто носить. 

Она вкладывает ему во вторую руку маленький меховой мешочек на шнурке. Тоже знакомая вещь. 

«Кораблик так не замерзнет» – думает он вдруг странную, абсурдную мысль. 

***

Сон приходит к нему такой яркий, какого он давно не может припомнить. 

Он стоит на берегу океана. Он знает, что это Атлантический океан, он знает, что это Ирландия, хотя само место незнакомо ему. Над ним летний, жаркий, золотой день, море с грохотом накатывает на камни, и ему душно в форме – парадной, ко всему прочему, с этим воротником-удавкой, душно, и невыносимо жарко. 

Тебе нужен лед, говорит нечто в его голове, тебе нужен лед. 

– Ничего подобного, – слышит он голос Джеймса. – Не нужен тебе никакой лед. Пойдем! 

Фрэнсис видит его – тоже в парадной форме, только на рукаве и боку ткань разорвана пулей. Джеймс стягивает со своей руки перчатку – зубами, и небрежно отбрасывает в сторону. Снимает перчатку и с Фрэнсиса. Берет за руку, и они идут прочь от океана. 

Они идут через луг, трава по колено, и в ней кто-то оглушительно стрекочет, а кто-то перепархивает, посверкивая белыми крыльями. Они идут, и прямо на ходу избавляются от формы, снимая ее и с самих себя, и друг с друга. Джеймс щурится на солнце, срывает травинку, сует в рот. Что-то большое шуршит в траве, мелькает длинный пятнистый хвост. 

Фрэнсис сбрасывает, наконец, мундир, и ему больше не жарко. Ему тепло. 

Ему не нужен лед. Ему в самом деле не нужен лед, и это важно, и он старается запомнить, сохранить, унести с собой в явь. 

Они уходят все дальше и дальше от моря, но шум прибоя не становится тише, он становится громче, вплетается в стрекот и шорох, сливается с ними в одно. 

***

**Джеймс**

Они стараются привести в порядок форму – то, что от нее осталось. Теперь, когда они оба отказались от стюардов, это более сложная задача, чем выглядело со стороны. С бритвой каждый из них может помочь другому, но Джеймс держал в руках иголку последний раз мичманом. Он уже обдумывает идею презреть гордость и попросить Бридженса об услуге в последний раз, когда появляется Том Джопсон. И молча, осуждающе смотрит. 

Следующие четверть часа – Джеймс замеряет по хронометру – он наблюдает, как они… бодаются, за неимением лучшего слова. Тихо и очень, очень упрямо. «И слушать не желаю. Это совершенно не дело для лейтенанта» - «Тогда для капитана тем более, сэр. И эта пуговица, сэр, пришита так, что, простите за прямоту, оскорбляет взор Господень, сэр». 

Можно было бы вмешаться, но Джеймс даже не собирается лишать себя такого удовольствия. 

Они очень похожи, думает он. Немного комичное, трогательное сходство. 

Почти… семейное. 

Высокие договаривающиеся стороны наконец приходят к компромиссу: Том сам делать ничего не будет, но присмотрит. 

Так дело определенно идет на лад, и Джеймс вполне горд заплаткой на локте своего кителя. 

Надо будет, думает он, отгрызая нитку, во избежание неловкой ситуации, расспросить Тома о том, живы ли его родители. А затем намекнуть Фрэнсису, что, сколько Джеймс помнит, законы Империи позволяют усыновлять и взрослых. 

А хоть бы и не позволяли. 

***

**Фрэнсис**

Они выдвигаются в путь на неделю позднее, чем рассчитывали, но погода стоит ясная и теплая – для Арктики, и остается только надеяться, что продержится еще достаточно долго. 

Это не конец, и это будет нелегкое путешествие, и он знает: его люди нуждаются в напутствии. 

Он даже не останавливается на идее написать речь. Незачем. Он знает, со своими людьми он может не произносить речей – с ними он может просто говорить. 

И он видит их всех – меньше, о, насколько меньше, чем он хотел бы, но все же – живых, здоровых, на ногах. Заметно, как они тоже старались привести себя в приличный вид, отчистить форму, пришить пуговицы. 

Он смотрит на них, собранных вместе, и вдруг понимает, почему за все время он почти не вспоминал, не сожалел об оставленном во льду корабле. 

Да потому что во льду лежат только дерево, латунь, парусина и уголь. Его корабль – здесь, и она на плаву. Она идет тяжело, и на днище у нее заплаты, и она кренится, но мачты держатся, и киль у нее прочный. 

Он видит краем глаза их у себя на спиной: Блэнки, Тома Джопсона, Литтла, Ирвинга, Ле Весконта, Фэйрхольма, героя и общего любимца. И отдельно, среди Нетсилик – Гарри Гудсира в парке из меха карибу, которая делает его почти неузнаваемым. 

Джеймса он чувствует, не видит. Джеймс стоит к нему ближе всех, ближе, чем прилично, но с этим миру уж как-нибудь придется смириться. Фрэнсис знает, на таком расстоянии, сквозь слои и слои шерсти, он не может чувствовать исходящее от Джеймса тепло, но чувствует. Затылком, всей спиной, всем собой. Так же, как он ничего не может слышать, потому что Джеймс ничего не говорит. Но слышит. 

«Я здесь». 

Фрэнсис улыбается и закладывает руку за спину. 

***

**Джеймс**

Китель все еще болтается на нем, но стоит он твердо, выпрямившись во весь рост, и хрустящий сланец под ногами снова ощущается как надежная опора. 

Утром Джеймс подобрал кусок поменьше и полегче и спрятал в карман. Он знает, что не единственный так сделал.

Часть его хочет оставить в этом месте знак, мемориальную табличку, потому что когда они снимутся с места, останется просто еще одно поле сланца, припорошенного рыжим лишайником. 

Но в другом кармане чуть похрустывает аккуратно сложенный карандашный рисунок, а координаты Джеймс помнит наизусть. 

День почти безветренный, и поднятый флаг только слегка качается, как и укрепленные на лодках паруса.

Фрэнсис закладывает левую руку за спину – обычный его жест, особенно когда он говорит.

Его пальцы, наполовину прикрытые перчатками, потрепанными, многократно залатанными, движутся, как будто перебирают что-то. Едва заметное, порхающее движение, его легко принять за нервозность от необходимости говорить на публику. 

Но Джеймс знает, нет у Фрэнсиса сейчас никакой нервозности. Знает, кому предназначен этот жест и каков его смысл. 

Джеймс не меняется в лице, только подшагивает еще ближе, еще чуть ближе, и не глядя протягивает руку. 


End file.
